


A Princess to be Won

by KrisBen31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Collars, Conqueror, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy elements, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Leashes, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pregnancy, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Renperor, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), but kylo has trouble expressing himself, kylo ren is not nice at first, not a slow burn, rey is 16 kylo is 29, rey is a sacrifical princess, rey is a war prize, spoil of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisBen31/pseuds/KrisBen31
Summary: Rey is a princess of a peaceful desert planet called Jakku.Jakku is supposed to be uninhabitable. Legend says that long ago, a girl was left by her uncaring parents in Jakku to die. The girl wept for 2 days and when the very last tear drop in her body fell, life sprung. Nearby humanoids made her queen. Her power to keep the planet thriving was passed on to her children. For years many sought to kidnap and steal her descendants to use her power for their own selfish deeds. As such the royal family is secluded.Kylo Ren is the emperor to a system so great, only Jakku could rival it. In his war to rule the entire galaxy he has succeeded in nearly every system and planet. He is the last great sith and he has conquered almost all... except Jakku.He shall march on her planet’s gates and take her and her powers for himself. Jakku will be where he’ll set up the seat of his new empire. A larger more powerful empire. And Rey, last surviving heir and princess to Jakku is they key to it all.





	1. Prologue

Rey is a princess of a peaceful desert planet called Jakku.

 

Jakku is supposed to be uninhabitable. A dangerous place where life can never thrive. But the royal family holds extraordinary power.

 

Legend says that long ago before all the greats wars were fought and before all the great cities were formed, a girl was left by her uncaring parents on Jakku to die. It is said that the girl wept for two days and that when the very last teardrop in her body fell, life sprung. Rivers flowed, and flora and fauna were born.

 

Because of her, Jakku miraculously thrives. Sentients and Humanoids from nearby planets heard of her power and made her their queen. Her ability to keep the planet thriving was passed on to her children. In her blood and being was the key to Jakku’s wealth and prosperity.

 

For years many sought to kidnap and steal her descendants to use her power for their selfish deeds. As such, the royal family is secluded- treated almost like far away gods- with reverence and excellent protection.

 

Today, Jakku is one of the most powerful planets in the galaxy. Its citizens are wealthy, and even the poorest of them are taken care of. Jakku remained neutral throughout every war. It was always the one place where peace reigned supreme.

 

Enter Kylo Ren. Emperor to a system so high, only Jakku could rival it. He has heard of the legends. He knows the power of the royal family. He knows that they only have one heir left. Parents dead at a young age, yet too young to rule. She has a regent who cares for her and rules in her place until she is of age. But Kylo Ren wants that power.

 

In his war to rule the entire galaxy, he has succeeded in every system and planet. He is the last great sith, and he has conquered almost all, except Jakku.

 

He knows if he wants to make his reign complete truly, he must take power vested in the royal family of Jakku.

 

He’s heard the rumors. Their princess is beautiful, they say. So enchanting, shy, and obedient. A true royal princess. He doesn’t care about her agreement on neutrality.

 

He shall march on her planet’s gates and take her and her powers for himself.

 

Jakku will be where he’ll set up the seat of his new empire. A more massive, more powerful empire. And Rey, last surviving heir, and princess to Jakku are they key to it all.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Rey's life  
> Kylo makes a brief appearance. Although much is said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I kept changing the outline in my head.

Rey starts her day, in the same way, every day. Her bright little birds, that she lets roam free in her room, chirp when they see the light seep through the curtains. She takes that as her cue to wake up. She greets them with a smile and takes a quick bath in her fresher before her maids come to help her get dressed

She spends her days learning. Rey loves to read books. Real books. From the history of the galaxy to scary stories that make the hair on the back of her neck stand, Rey will read anything she gets her hands on. Anything that gives her a little escape from the palace walls.

But, Rey’s most favorite books are the ones her parents wrote. Each royal of Jakku gets to write their story. Gets to write about the world from their eyes; and Rey can never get bored reading about how the father and mother she never knew, loved her people.

It is from her stories that she tries her best in everything that she does so she can become a good queen someday. She’s just too young… Obi-Wan, one of her parent’s closest advisers has been her regent ever since her parents died tragically during an assassination attempt. Ever since she has been kept locked in and sheltered.

Obi-Wan is like a father to Rey. And he certainly treats her like one. It was he who taught her how to read and write, how to behave like a proper princess, and how to treat everyone she knows with respect.

The only problem in her life is that she’s too cooped up. She swears her birds have more freedom than her. Every day she lets them fly out into the world and right before the sun sets they return. Sometimes she wishes she could fly so that she too could see the world.

While Rey knows she needs to have the courage to speak up for herself, she fears she has yet to master such skill. A result of her whole life is spent indoors. Of course, Obi-Wan can’t always be there for her. While he is away or not supervising her studies, Rey is taught by Maz, someone Obi-Wan appointed himself, how a princess should behave.

Maz is just like Obi-Wan. They want her to be the perfect little princess who has a voice but knows when to keep quiet. Because of this, Rey is often quiet… letting the men in her life take charge. Obi-Wan knows he wants Rey to take the lead but at the same time, he is too cautious of her.

She always has her maids to do everything for her. Her food is always chopped into easy bites, her hand is always held when she walks, and guards are always around to make sure she doesn’t get hurt by even the slightest bit.

To avoid all of this, Rey tries to keep to herself. She hides in the library or lounges in her private gardens with her best friend Rose. Rose has been one of her handmaidens since she was 10. The two are so close together, almost like sisters. Without her, Rey feels as if she might have gone mad already.

Now that Rey has turned 16 a few days ago, Obi-Wan has decided that Rey should start joining council meetings. While Rey has always headed many charities before, as a princess she has never actually had any say in what laws or regulations have been passed on her planet. She trusts Obi-Wan after all. She admits that today will be an exciting day as she finally takes her first steps into becoming queen.

Rey

“Rey! Are you even listening?” Rose asks for the 2ndtime

“Hm? What was that? Sorry I was-”

“Lost in your head and thinking about going out of the palace again?”

“It’s just that it’s such a bright day. Perhaps if I wore-”

“No, Rey. You know the rules. You can’t go out of the palace unless it’s for official business. It has to be planned for weeks before you can even step foot out those main doors. Besides… aren’t you excited about today?”

“Actually… that’s kind of the reason why I wanted to go out. It’s just that I’ve spent my whole life trapped in here and now suddenly I have to rule over the entire planet when I’ve barely seen the entirety of it?”

I slump against my vanity as Rose continues to brush my hair

“There now, your highness. Look. Your hair is all done. Don’t you look beautiful as always…”

I sigh and look up the mirror. Rose keeps calling me beautiful every day but to me, I look the same as always.

“Come now, we can’t be late for your first council meeting” Rose gives me a smile to cheer me up. She takes my crown from a red velvet box held by another maid and puts it gently on my head.

“Do I have to wear this?”

“Maz says you can’t go out of your room unless you wear it. It’s practice anyway. I’m sure the crown you wear once you become queen will be bigger”

“Fine… let’s go” I head towards the door when suddenly my maids block my way

“Wait, Rey. You know we have to wait for Poe”

“Come on! Even to the council meeting, I need to have Poe???”

Then suddenly we hear a knock. Great. Just in time

“Enter,” Rose says

Poe enters. As usual, he is in his full royal captain attire. At my sight, he gives a deep bow. Eyes downward. He holds out his hand

“Your Highness” I look to Rose and roll my eyes. I love Poe as he has always been kind and even playful with me but when he acts in his official capacity he can get so stiff

“Poe…” I try to call him by his name so that maybe he’ll call me Rey and not your highness as everyone else does

“Your Highness, I am here to escort you for the day. I promise to keep you safe”

“Poe, you can call me Rey. It’s just us here. And I’ll just be in the palace the whole day… just like I have been my entire life. No need to go overprotective”

“I… I was just-” Poe was having a hard time trying to explain. Poor boy. I had to just play along and put him out of his misery

“Ok come on” I put my hand on his and use my other hand to carry my long dress and he proceeds to escort me out. Once we’re out of my room 4 soldiers stand in formation. One on each corner.

“Did you really have to???”

“Sorry, your hi- Rey… Master Obi-Wan’s orders”

I sigh and go on to walk. Once we reach the council room doors Poe lets go of my hand and I just stand there… I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I nod to Poe and he goes to open the doors for me. When I stand I see everyone in the council is already there

Yoda, Luke, Holdo, 2 other people I don’t know, of course, Poe is part as he is the captain, and then there’s Obi-wan in the center. They all stand up to bow to me and I nod to them in return.

“Welcome, princess. I guess this seat belongs to you now.” He escorts me to my seat at the head of the table and I nod at him to begin the meeting.

Most of the meeting goes by in a blur. I’m often distracted by the bright blue sky outside the windows. But I try to not make it obvious. I fidget with my fingers every now and then but one quick look from Obi-Wan has me stopping immediately.

This is so boring… until the topic changes

“And what shall we do about Kylo Ren?”

“Kylo Ren will not invade us. We are a peaceful and neutral planet. If the crowns himself emperor, we will simply submit to become an autonomous planet under his reign so that Jakku can continue to live its own peaceful life.”

“He’s a mad man. A power-mad man. There’s no point in remaining neutral. Didn’t you hear? He even has Naboo under his rule now. Naboo is as peaceful and neutral as we are and look where they are?”

“But they are not as powerful as we are. We have the power of the royal family with us”

And that’s when everyone looks at me. Of course… the power. I’m supposed to be this strong force wielding woman but because the power of the force flows too strongly in my veins as it has flown strongly in my father’s it is subdued within me. Dormant until a powerful force user out there is found to be capable of teaching me the ways.

I hold a special pendant close to my heart that has been passed down from generation to generation to keep my force powers in check. Obi-Wan and Luke are supposed to be masters of the force, but upon checking they saw that they couldn’t even comprehend my force powers as in its raw form it was too strong for them.

I dream every day that I would learn how to use it. Maybe then I can fly out of this palace.

“Your Highness…”

“Oh, what was that?”

“Holdo here was just saying that perhaps it’s time we start looking for another teacher in the force again,” Obi-Wan says. His eyes say that he knows I wasn’t listening and that he’s obviously going to scold me about it later in private

“Princess, I know it’s been disappointing to have gone through the whole galaxy and not finding anyone to help you with the force. But I think if we just tried harder we can find someone out there.”

Now it’s time to trust my guts

“Very well. Poe. Assemble a team which shall be led by Master Luke to go and find a suitable teacher for me. Spare no expense. If we want to remain protected whether this Kylo Ren will invade us or not, we should be prepared.”

“Yes, your highness,” Poe says. Obi-Wan gives an encouraging smile. He must be proud of how well I took that.

“Well, I believe that’s it for today. Everyone, thank you for coming” Everyone stands up to bow to me before leaving the room. Now it’s just me and Obi

“Princess, you did good”

“Thank you, master” I go to him and give him a hug. He hesitates before putting his arms around me as well.

“Your parents would’ve been so proud” I look up to him a smile. Obi has always been there for me ever since I could remember.

“Now I have a few things to attend to today. Why don’t you go and have your lunch? Poe is right outside to escort you”

“Ughhh. Master, I have no idea why you insist on the whole parade.”

“Rey, it’s for your protection you know that.” I sigh. Obi was there and when my parents died. He knows too well how it was to lose them. I guess I shouldn’t just argue anymore

“I’ll see you later for dinner?”

“That would be wonderful”

Once Poe has escorted me to the gardens where I usually have my lunch I start wondering about Kylo Ren.

“Rose…”

“Yes, your highness?”

“What do you know of Kylo Ren?”

Rose puts down her cutlery to look at me

“Rey, I know I shouldn’t tell you this but I feel like you should know. The other day as I was going home, I overheard rumors that Kylo Ren would be invading Jakku…”

“Yes. I’ve heard of this. But I’d like to know what you know about him”

  
“Oh… that’s easy. They say he wears a mask all the time because he looks so vicious that his sight would instill fear to whoever saw him. I hear he murdered his own father and that he is the most powerful Force user in the whole galaxy, but that he only uses the dark side. I also hear that he has conquered practically every system and planet in the whole galaxy except for us. They even made a public broadcast over his rule. He’s pretty mean as what the reports show but it seems like he’s not a bad ruler. I mean, so far nothing bad has happened. A few of my friends from the outer regions even said they got all these new infrastructures going up because of the scary dude”

“Woah… that’s just a lot to take in”

“Sorry… I guess I was just overwhelmed because out of all the rumors I said, none of those compared to the best one about him”

“Which is???”

“That underneath all that Sith evilness… he’s actually a real hottie”

I and Rose laugh aloud and giggle like the two teens that we are

  
“Now what is all this giggling about?” I turn my head and see Maz

“Oh Maz, it’s you!”

I give her a tight hug

“I hope the princess has been doing fine these past few days that I was gone?”

“Oh yes, Maz. The princess has been well” Rose replies

“Come, Maz. I want to tell you about my first day in the council”

I practically drown Maz about my nervousness and talk about Kylo Ren. She seems impartial about him. Like she hasn’t made up her mind if he should be trusted or not. He sounds menacing just from the stories I hear. I wonder how he really is. From what I gather he’s the emperor of Coruscant and its surrounding planets so he practically grew up the same way I did… royalty and all. If only he weren’t as evil as they all say he is. Perhaps a treaty could’ve been formed instead of an invasion.

\----------

Kylo Ren

“General Hux, you understand how important it is that I gather that last bit of power of the force”

“Yes, your majesty but after careful research, we have found that what you are looking for is contained in Jakku”

“Then what are we waiting for? Set course!”

“Well… there’s a problem with that plan”

I remain stoic. This better not be a big problem

“That power is not just in Jakku. It’s inside Princess Rey. It flows only through the royal members of Jakku. Chosen by the force itself, just like you and your grandfather was”

“Then we’ll take the thing from her! Am I not the emperor of the galaxy?!”

“Yes, your majesty but Jakku is a neutral and peaceful planet. They have no plans on evading our rule but they love their princess so much. She is the last of the royal family. Her parents died while she was young”

“Who is this princess and why is she so damn important? I’ve dealt with princess throughout this whole galaxy take over. What’s the difference with this one? We take the princess, steal the power, and give her back”

“She has yet to tap into the force, your majesty. As it is passed it grows strong. I would even say it would nearly match your power. However, she is weak, as my reports say. She cannot control it and no one has been found to teach her”

Hux flashes a profile of the princess on the holo

“Wait! This is her…???”

“Yes, your majesty. She is young and a regent rules over her until she is 18. That pendant you see she is wearing is what contains the force until she can find a teacher. If we invade Jakku we had better have a good plan on keeping the locals in check. Like I said they love their princess and would do anything for her”

I couldn’t believe it. She was… beautiful. I can’t explain but somehow the force is pulling me towards her. I have this sudden urge to hold her and keep her and make her mine

“Your majesty… about the plan… are we still going to-”

I put up my hand to stop him from talking any further

“Assemble the army. I know Jakku is a strong planet. I’ve heard the legends. Of how the force gave power to the first ruler of Jakku. How brave its people are because of her. How the planet flourishes because of the royal family. But don’t worry. I have a plan to keep their people in line”

“And what is that, your majesty?”

“I’m going to marry the princess and make her mine. Can you imagine that? A pretty little thing like her. Mine to hold, mine to use however I please… MINE. I tell you the moment I have her in my arms I’ll parade her like the prize that she is”

Yes… I can feel it. The force wants me to get her. She is mine for the taking

“I’ll have the other generals ready for the invasion, your majesty”

“What is her name again, Hux?”

“Rey, your majesty… Princess Rey”

Rey… I’m coming for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment. I love to know my readers and what they want. Feel free to tell me whatever you want :)))


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren invades Jakku  
> Rey makes a tough decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little inspired by the invasion from the Prince of Persia where the princess is found in a tower before she is captured

Rey

Jakku has always been a desert planet. Before the force bestowed its power upon the very first ruler of Jakku, it had been hot and humid. Practically dead.

In all my life I had only known the cool and green Jakku. Until now.

Far beyond the Palace keep I see a fire raging like an endless wave. Men in white expressionless suits scramble all around.

“Your Highness, please we need to get you somewhere safe now!” Poe screams as he takes me further away from the window. Before he has the chance to drag me out, I open the curtains so that my birds may fly free.

I want to cry. I want to let the tears flow free, but I can’t. I need to stay strong. I cannot be a coward when my people need me the most

“Where is Obi-Wan?”

I try to speak as calmly as I can while Poe holds tight on my forearm; a platoon of Jakku’s bravest soldiers surround me. I have no idea where they are taking me.

“He is there in the tower where you and the rest of the council will be safe. Escape pods are ready to transport you out should we fail to subdue the enemy”

“I don’t understand. We have no quarrel against them… I should be there! I should join the fight! Those are my people and they need me!”

Poe stops his hasty walk and holds me by both my shoulders

“Don’t you see, your Highness? They want you! You’re the last heir to all of this. The last who holds the power of the royal family” He shakes me as he tries to prove his point

The tears are falling now. I choke a sob and take a deep breath. My hand travels down to the pendant I wear. I want to crush it, maybe then they’ll leave. Poe’s hands cover mine. His eyes tell me that he knows what I was just planning to do. He shakes his head.

“None of that… We won’t fail you, your highness… I swear it”

He gives me no time to comprehend what he just said before he takes me by arm again and drags me up to the tower.

There are soldiers everywhere ready to take a stand should worse come to worst. They all clear a path for me. I try to wipe away all the remnants of my tears. They cannot see me weak.

Once inside I expect to see the council members but none of them are here. I turn my back to see Poe closing the doors and locking down the place

“I’m sorry, your Highness, but the rest of the council has decided to join the fight in the front. Obi-Wan said you would have tried to join them, so he instructed me to lie to you and make sure you would be kept safe no matter what.”

“What? Poe, please… Obi-Wan… he’s all I have. Please let me go to him now!” I run and try to move past him but there are more guards in the corner and they all block me

“I really do apologize, but he impressed upon me the importance of this all. Should you fall, Jakku too will fall. We cannot let you out”

I look out into the single window of the room. Outside the balcony has soldiers as well. I had not even noticed it had begun to rain. What an odd contrast to the fiery city. I fall down the floor on my knees. My dress pools around me as I weep.

My planet is being destroyed and the only family I’ve ever known is out there risking his life for me. I wish I were stronger… I wish I were brave like my parents

Rose comes in all of a sudden. My face brightens up a bit, but it is hidden beneath more tears.

“Oh, Rey…”

She kneels down before me and takes me in her arms. I fall limp against her

“I’m too weak, Rose. I’m too weak.”

“Shhh… none of that now. Come, let’s take you to rest” She leads my weak body to the couch. I have a small room in this tower but I don’t think I’ll get any sleep knowing that my people are dying out there while I’m here all safe in my palace. What princess I turned out to be.

A few hours have passed. I do not know if the sun is even up as the curtains have been closed the entire night. Every few hours Poe would have a report on what was going on outside, whether I needed to be evacuated or not. Right now he is reading that report. He looks to me with worried eyes. No!

“We have to leave now…”

I take Rose’s hand and I hold onto it for dear life. I cannot just abandon my people. This palace has been my entire life. Surely there is a way for me to stop all the suffering.

“What did the report say, Poe?”

  
Poe looks down on the floor.

“Captain! What did the report say?” I say in a clipped voice. I was not in the mood to argue

He takes a deep breath before he answers

“The capital, Niima, has been completely overtaken. The emperor Kylo Ren is on his ship ready to take the palace and call Jakku his. He has come to take you…”

All the guards are drawing close to you, waiting for your instructions

“Take Rose and the rest of my maids and bring them somewhere safe. You too, Poe. I want you to guard her with your life. Look for Obi-Wan. I know he is out there somewhere. If he had died or even been hurt, I would’ve felt it in the force. Go. Now.”

That was the most determined I had spoken in all my life. I left no room for argument.

“Your Highness! You can’t do this. We need to keep you safe!” Rose tries to plead with me but I do not let her words sway me. It is hard to part with my closest friend but I must do all I can to keep her safe.

“Rose… we will see each other again someday. I need to stay here. I want you to know that I wish I could leave with you but I cannot leave my people. Without me and the power of the force the flows through me, Jakku will surely perish.”

“No…, please… don’t do this, Rey” She’s crying now. This strong woman whom I’ve grown up with is crying. I wipe her tears away and I hug her tight.

“Kylo Ren… he’ll… he’ll…”

“I know what you mean to say. I know that Kylo Ren is man hell-bent on getting what he wants. I know that he means to take me for all I am. But if my life and my freedom is the price to pay for the survival of Jakku, then I am willing to pay”

I hug her one last time before sending her off with Poe. Together they depart on a ship meant to carry me away. It’s just me and the guards now. I know they’ll fight until their last breath for me, but I’ll make sure no more blood is spilled.

In less than half an hour later one of the soldiers, Poe’s next in command comes up to me

“Your Highness, I’ve received a report that the enemy’s forces have infiltrated the palace already. Kylo Ren’s ship is landing on the platform as we speak.” He kneels before continuing “I will gladly die for you, princess”

“Arise… There will be no more bloodshed today. Tell your men to surrender. I will wait for Kylo Ren here myself. Let him come to me.

He looks at me with confusion

“I know what I must do…”

I go down the tower and into my private garden. High walls separate it from the outside. I sit by the fountain as its waters reflect the early light of morning. The sun has barely peaked over the trees.

The soldiers are still on their guard. I play with the lily pads on the water as I wait with dread for the infamous Kylo Ren to take me away. I look out into the beautiful scenery and think… what a good day to die for the people I love

Soon enough the doors to my gardens are being pounded on. I can feel it. They’re coming. The soldiers try to draw their weapons but I command them to put them down. I will go willingly to my death. I am no coward.

Soon enough the doors fall heavily unto the ground. White troopers enter in their formation surrounding me, but I pay them no mind. I look up and see that my birds are still here. I smile sadly at them. Once again I wish I had wings.

The banners of the First Order, the regime that which Kylo Ren has established, fill the garden. They are carried by more of their faceless troopers. He seems to have no shortage of them. Once the rumble of feet stops, I turn around. I am still on my seat as I see a tall man, wearing all black and a mechanical mask, enter. His cape his flowing gently behind him- a calm within the storm that is the emperor who has conquered my planet.

I am wearing a laced cloak with a hood that hides my face. I clutch on my pendant tightly as I stand tall like the princess that I am before the murderous Kylo Ren

I stare at his mask…

“Princess Rey I assume” He bows lightly and waits for me to do the same. I offer him no such courtesy

“You are in the presence of Kylo Ren. Last great Sith. Emperor of all.” A man with burning hair speaks. I turn my attention to Kylo. While I see his mask clearly, he cannot see my face yet with my cloak covering just the right amount of skin

“You dare speak to me with a mask?”

I wait for him to strike me. For his men to take me and beat me up for speaking such words to him. But instead, he takes his helmet off and throws him to the pale man who was just speaking

I try to hide my shock as I see such youth. Such beautiful features grace his face. Not at all like the stories I had heard about him.

“I am glad you find me appealing, your highness… but I feel as if it is unfair that you have seen me, yet I have not seen you”

I gasp. He truly is a Sith. He has read my mind so easily I didn’t even see him try. He holds up his hand into the air and in one lift of a finger my cloak flies out of my face, revealing my flowing hair and face

I stand a bit taller, hoping they won't perceive my youth as a sign of weakness. Kylo takes a deep breath before speaking

“Well… aren’t we all glad the rumors of your beauty are true” He chuckles. I try to hide my disgust. And slap him hard on the face.

He moves forward. This is it. He’s probably going to kill me now. I flinch and step back a bit almost falling into the fountain when he runs for me and holds me by my hips. I hold on to his shoulders for support.

“There now… don’t go falling for me yet, princess”

I push him off and try to fix myself

“Let’s make this easy shall we? I have taken over Jakku as I have taken over the rest of the galaxy. I know the power of the force inside of you, it is great, almost as great as mine. Hand it over to me and I shall spare your people. Decline and all of Jakku will burn”

My lips quiver. No… he cannot possibly do such an act!

“It is a lie… A legend for the kids at night. We have no such power”

He roughly grabs me by my shoulders

“Listen here, princess. I have the force, and I can tell you have it too. Don’t lie to me. I am a powerful Sith and I can sense a liar when I see one…” I glare back at him. Daring him to try and test me. I know he cannot destroy an entire planet. I won’t let him

“Very well then… if that is how you want to play it… general!”

“Yes, your majesty?”

  
“Ready the explosives we have set up all over the planet. I don’t care where it is- an orphanage, school, hospital, homes… I want them all to blow up by the count of 10”

He then proceeds to count up and right before he is about to say the final number I grab him once again

“Wait! stop!”

“Ohhhh… look what we have here. Eager are we now, princess” He mocks me, but right now I am too desperate

“Surely there is another way we can sort this out. Please…”

“Tell me where the power is now and I shall negotiate with you”

I slowly let go of his arms and back up. It’s now or never… I slowly grab onto my pendant. The troopers ready their firearms in case I do anything stupid, but Kylo orders them to lower their weapons

“You want to see the power? Here it is”

For the first time in my life, I pull the pendant off of my neck. In an instant, a powerful surge in the force is unleashed. It is so strong I fall to my knees. I cannot control it. It’s too much. Kylo sees the power flowing out and through me and grins. He notices that it is beginning to be too harmful to me so he lifts his hand again and with a swift motion it all stops

The wind stops gushing and the trees stop rustling. All my life I needed that pendant to subdue the power of the force. Not even Yoda, Luke, or Obi-Wan was able to contain it. Now Kylo all of sudden shows up in my life and it seems so effortless to him

“It is within you, isn’t it?

I weakly nod. His hold on my force has made me more submissive to him. I groan into my hands and try to stand up but fail until he reaches for my hand to help me up. No time to be petty now. I accept his help with grace.

I can see him think for a while before he finally speaks once more

“Princess, I am the greatest ruler of all, and the most powerful emperor and Sith ever. You possess a power that nearly matches mine. Dearest, princess Rey, be my consort” He holds out his hand to me. Palm up.

I gasp and so does his general. He wants to say something but seeing the determined look on Kylo’s face, he decided against it

I weigh in my options as quickly as I can. Either I die a martyr not knowing whether my people will make it through the day or not, or I can marry this man, who has destroyed nearly everything that I hold dear in my life so that I can continue to fight for my people

It’s such a hard decision but the more I think about it the more I realize how the answer is so obvious

I place my dainty hand on his

“Will you spare my people and protect them as you would protect me?”

He brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses it reverently

“I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love and appreciate all the comments. Please tell me how you like it so far :)))


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hates Kylo. Kylo is an asshole. But Kylo does things to Rey in bed that... oh force...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags please. I hope this one is worth it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> SMUT

Kylo

“Your majesty… I’m sure there is another way”

“No, Hux. I’m going through with this. Princess Rey will be my bride and soon I shall have more control over her and her powers”

Hux sighs

“Well, if she is to be your consort I want you to make a show of it.”

I scoff. As if I’d pass down any opportunity to show Rey off.

“Rey and this powerful planet will be my prize. I shall show everyone her and her planet’s might and how I… the great Kylo Ren, have subdued her and made her the pliant little thing she is today”

“Good. That’s more like it. I have a few plans on how we show the galaxy what we have conquered…”

“I’m listening”

Rey

This has probably been the fourth time this day I’ve cried. I try my best to hold them in but I feel so lost. I blame myself. If I were stronger maybe… maybe, I could’ve stopped all of this.

I hear a knock on the door

I try to wipe some of the tears away with the sleeves of my dress but it’s no use, they’ll see right through me for sure. I open my door to see more of Kylo’s troopers. My maids in the back look frightened by them.

“Your highness, I’m sorry we tried to tell them you were not to be disturbed”

“It’s ok…” I take a deep breath before recomposing myself

“What is it?” I say to the old man leading the troops. He’s the only one without a mask so I guess he’s their head or something. I try my best not to sound weak

“Orders from Emperor Kylo Ren. We are to take you to the throne room”

“For what reason?” I lift my chin up as if in defiance

“The Emperor said it was a… surprise,” He said the last part almost mischievously. “However, he did say to dress to impress”

One of my maids scoffs at the man.

“The princess will wear what she pleases”

“Actually, I almost forgot. The emperor sent the clothes he wished for you to wear. A gift, your highness, if you will”

The troopers make way for a servant with a large velvet box. He bows in my presence and I open the box in front of me. I and my maids gasp at the sight. It’s as if barely any of my skin is covered. It is probably the sheerest thing I’ve ever seen

I was about to erupt in front of that man, but from the look of his evil grin made me realize it would only give him delight if he saw my disgust. So I lift my chin defiantly once more before gesturing to the servant to hand it to my maids

“Very well then, I shall get dressed” The maids are shocked to see how composed I am, but on the inside, I feel like breaking. The men haven’t moved an inch from my doors

“Well? Are you not going to leave? Or would you like me to tell the emperor, my Husband, to be…” I let the last part hang in the air. “…how you let your men watch me strip naked and change in front of them?”

The old man clearly sees that he has to concede now. He does a crisp bow before saying

“We will be waiting out here then to escort you”

I simply nod and close the door. The maids help me get dressed and I can see their obvious hatred of the fact that I have to wear this. I can see it in their faces. They want to ask me why I would go through with such a thing.

I’m not giving up. I will not go quietly into the night without a fight.

“All done your highness” All the maids bow and I look at myself in the mirror

“They dress me up like a whore.”

One of the maids hand me over a cloak. It is sheer as well but at least I am a bit more modest. I thank them before going off with the troopers who’ll escort me to the throne room

As we approach the throne room doors I hear music. It seems like a festive celebration is happening, though I hardly feel festive at all. Once the doors are opened my name is announced and all cheerful banter and noise stop.

All eyes are on me. I raise my chin up like the proud princess that I am and I wait until I see them bow.

Only a few people really bow, most of the officers of the emperor simply give a nod. As if I am not of a higher status than they are. Nonetheless, I walk with my head up high towards the throne where Kylo Ren is sitting. He has a cup of wine in his hands and if it weren’t for his regal composure, I wouldn’t have noticed that he was sort of drunk already.

“Well well well… the princess has finally graced us with her presence”

I do a quick curtsy and Kylo gives a bow before taking my hand to kiss it

“So kind of you to join us, Princess Rey”

“The honor is all mine, Emperor. However, I wasn’t informed of the reason for the celebration.” I quirk my brow at him. Then the man from yesterday with the fiery red hair comes forward to address me. He too bows before speaking

“Princess, we are here in celebration of the success of the campaign of our great emperor. As of today, the whole galaxy is under our command!” He shouts the last part and the whole crowd erupts in cheers.

“I wasn’t aware that the massacre of millions in my planet called for a celebration”

“Well, not just that, princess” Kylo adds He takes my hand and turns to address the crowd

“Most of you don’t know this but yesterday, as I lay siege upon the palace, the princess showed me the incredible power of the force she too possesses. Observe”

One flick of his finger was all it took and suddenly the powerful surge of the force that escaped yesterday was back again. Kylo never returned the pendant so the whole time he had been keeping my powers at bay. That’s what it took. Just one flick of his finger and I was back to struggling to hold in the power

Everyone gasped in amusement and in fear. But I was trying to hold immense pain. Until I could learn to use my force powers, they were nothing but a nuisance to me. A nuisance that could endanger me

I try to hold fast onto his hands. He seems to enjoy the reaction of the crowd that he hasn’t noticed my discomfort

“Please… I beg you. Stop” I was struggling to get the words out of my mouth but as soon as he heard it he turned his attention to me and immediately subdued the power

I fell weak on my knees once again. Great! Some powerful princess I am. On my knees, dressed like a whore. I try to wheeze out the pain but it was too much. Kylo chuckles

“Perhaps our princess is too tired now. But nonetheless, it should be I on my knees.” He picks me up effortlessly and lays me on the throne he was once sitting on. Although my head still hurts I am able to keep my composure

Kylo looks to the crowd

“I have decided that Jakku shall be that planet on which I shall set up the seat of my new empire. To solidify this, I have asked princess Rey to be my wife. I am pleased to inform you that this party is not only to celebrate the success of my campaign, but it is also to celebrate my betrothal to the princess”

He gets on his knees and produces a small velvet box from his pocket. He pops it open and without even waiting for me to give me my hand, he takes it and puts it on my finger. He kisses it once again before standing up to hold it up for the whole crowd to see

Everyone is silent at first… until roaring applause fills the entire room. Everywhere they are chanting their congratulations and hopes of a bright future. It is only when a few of his men shout for him to kiss me on the lips that I begin to panic.

Kylo pulls me up to stand and immediately sweeps me off my feet. I hang tight on his shoulders for support while he holds me firmly on the small of my back. He dives in without question and takes my lips.

I should hate him. I absolutely hate him. But the deeper our kiss goes the more conflicted I am. It wasn’t until I heard the cheers once more that I pushed him off of me. How dare he??? The whole crowd gasps as they see that Kylo almost stumbles when I pushed him.

Then I do the unspeakable and slap him hard across his face.

The whole room goes dead silent. Kylo brings his hand up to his cheek to inspect the effect. Everyone backs away a bit. They can fear it too. They know he will punish me for it. It was only when the silence took over the room that I began to fear for his actions too.

Then he wears the most devilish smirk and advances once again to me. I hold up my hands in fear that he would strike me too. I whimper as I cower. Then he goes back onto my lips again and our mouths are once again crashing in the most graceful dance.

He is now the one that stops the kiss. He chuckles before saying

“My bride is probably too tired of the festivities. Please! Don’t let us stop you from celebrating. We certainly have our own celebration to attend to” He gives a knowing wink to everyone before he picks me up in one swift motion

I squeak in surprise as he lists me in his arms. I hold on tightly to his shoulders and chest as he marches me out of the room as people cheer for him to consummate our union right then and there

I quiver in fear for what he is about to do to me. I give a silent prayer to the force to protect me

“Not to worry, princess. I am a man of honor. I will not take you until we are wed.” I sigh a breath of relief

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t… play around”

I shake… what does he mean???

He brings me to his heavily guarded room. The new room now meant for the emperor.

“No one is to disturb me and my fiancé. Understood?”

“Yes, your majesty” His guards outside all reply in reverence

Once inside he puts me down and I back away from him as quickly as possible. He follows me until I am backed up into a wall. The predator catching the prey

“You seem stiff, princess” He mocks

“You seem drunk” I retort.

He laughs hard before grabbing me once more and throwing me onto the bed

“Wait! Please no! We have to wait until we are married! You promised!”

Kylo backs up for a while and considers my words

“Remove your cloak”

Tears fall down my face as I realize he wants to go on with this barbaric act. I am a princess and a young maiden. My first time should be with someone I love, not someone who has just robbed me of all I held dear to my heart

“Please…” All my strength has left me as I plead there with falling tears

“Shhh… it’s alright, princess. I won’t take you yet.”

“But… but…”

He forces me to lay down flat on my back as he puts both of his knees on either side of my hips

“Easy now… I swear you will feel good”

I turn my head to the side and close my eyes and just wait for him to do the unspeakable. I hold tight on the bedsheets. Then suddenly I feel him kissing my tears away

“None of that now” He continues to kiss me and I can’t deny that it feels so good. He carefully removes my cloak and throws it to the floor. Once I am just in my sheer dress he lifts the skirt of my dress forces my knees open

My cries grow harder. This is it now

Instead of hearing the sound of his pants falling, however, I look and see him staring at my private part. I tilt my head in confusion

He smiles at me before he goes down and dips his chiseled face between my thighs and—

“Ohhhh! Ah! Ahh!”

I grab onto his hair… force it feels so soft. I grab onto it for dear life. I can’t describe the feeling. It feels so good yet so vile and disgusting

“Forcee… mph”

He holds my waist to keep me still and for some reason I let him continue. I can feel his tongue working on my bud. He licks it well before diving even further down every now and then to push it down my hole

He leaves kisses around my thighs as he praises me

“Such a good princess. Don’t you like it when your emperor does this? I’ll do this to you every day. I swear it”

Before I can react to that he sucks even harder, leaving no part untouched. Soon I can no longer take it. I want to… I want to…

“That’s it, princess. Just let it go… let it all go…”

He snaked up his hand to my breast and before I can slap it away he licks faster and faster until

“Ohhhhhuuu!” I quiver and shake beneath him. His tongue between my legs and hands upon my breasts don’t stop moving and I too cannot stop moving with this paralyzing effect

As I try to regain my breathing he lifts his head

“Did you like that, princess?”

I’m too embarrassed by what just happened. I don’t even know what it is

He picks me up and I am too drained to protest. He fixes me under thick blankets after getting a towel to wipe off something slimy within my thighs

“What did you do?” Somehow I find the strength to ask him

“I, princess, gave you what probably was your very first orgasm”

He says with a smile as he fixes up himself

“When couples make each other cum, there’s usually a bit of cuddling that goes on after. I admit I may be somewhat drunk but definitely not to the point of indecency. So rest, and so shall I, but I swear not to do anything else”

He goes to the fresher to change as quickly as possible before he joins me in the bed. I have a billion questions in my head. About what he plans to do with me, about what our marriage will be like, and mostly about what the kriff did that orgasm does to me???

“Quiet your thoughts. Their very loud” He chases my body in the bed and brings me over close to him. I feel the warmth in his chest and I don’t know if I am starting to see his gentle side or because I am just too tired, but somehow I feel just at home at the crook of his neck

He takes me in a tight embrace before I close my eyes as he pets my hair

“I still hate you for what you did” I murmur to him. No point in lying to him. He’ll soon be my husband

“I promise you before we say our vows you shall change your sentiments”

I scoff and he smiles before sleep takes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts on my story so far. I love you all for supporting and reading. Thank you!


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey almost fell for Kylo... until he had to go and ruin it by being an ass. But maybe a redeemable ass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had so many deadlines for my thesis. It's all good now so I can concentrate on this again. Don't forget to let me know how you feel about the story! Enjoy!

Kylo

It feels weird. But, I feel like I’ve been here before. Or rather, I’ve felt this before. The way Rey felt close to me and my drunken state made me feel so complete. I came to her planet to take it as my own and to rule over her and her people, but it seems like I was always meant to end up with her no matter what I did.

I used to dream about a girl. A lonely girl stuck on some faraway planet. She never had a face but I always knew she was strong. Somehow, I feel like that girl was Rey.

Being born to a family borne of the force itself came with expectations. Those expectations led me to loneliness. The same loneliness I felt with the girl in my dreams.

When Hux showed me her picture for the first time I was immediately drawn to her. I didn’t know it at first. But then I saw how the force flowed through her and called to me. There was just no way I could have denied her pleas.

I hear Rey whimper and I’m immediately pulled from my thoughts. I look at my holo and I have so many notifications from Hux. I guess I’ve been spending too much time being lazy. I get up but not before leaving a note for Rey.

You looked too peaceful in your sleep.

Off for a meeting, dine with me later.

\- KR

I tuck her in properly and give a kiss on her forehead. I can tell she’s too scared for me, but she’s going to be my wife soon, no use in trying to keep to ourselves.

Rey

How dare he leaves me just like that? Like I was just some whore he could do as he pleases to? I toss his note to the floor. Never mind that the penmanship was perfect and the paper beautifully scented. No! I was not going to be charmed so easily.

I look out into the window and see the bustling city of Niima. The city I hardly got to see. I guess this is my life now. To be stuck here as his accessory. For him to use me as he wished. Even if I didn’t want any of that, I didn’t have any choice.

I hear a knock on my door and a servant enters

“I am here to get you ready for your afternoon walk in the gardens, your highness”

I frown as I remember that I used to do my afternoon walks with Rose. I wonder how she is. I hope she is safe and unharmed.

“I’ll be taking my walk in the main gardens”

The maids tensed up

“Your highness, I- I don’t think that would be wise. Kylo- I mean, the emperor has storm troopers all over the new gardens, not to mention he has officers flying in for the wedding, the gardens might be too public and dangerous-”

“The emperor has promised my safety. If he can’t keep such promise inside the very walls of our home than perhaps he isn’t as strong as he presents himself to be”

I cut her off, ending any and all arguments against me. The maid bows her head before she proceeds to get me ready with all the other maids in the room.

It doesn’t take long for me to change. As soon as I am in the main gardens I see high- ranking officers going around taking leisurely walks. They recognize my face and give quick bows every time they come into my direction. I try my best to avoid them and soon find myself in a far area where there are no officers in sight. The sun is about to set and the chill of the nights begins to fill the air.

I begin to get lost in my mind. I think about many things, mostly about Kylo. He seems so rigid and controlling. I had hoped to live a life someday where I was free. But I guess now I know that will never come to pass. At the same time, I also think about how soft and vulnerable he can get with me.

What he did to me a few hours ago was an experience I don’t think I’ll ever forget. I haven’t even begun to deeply think about what exactly he did to me and what it had made me feel. I do know one thing for sure… I definitely want to try more of what he made me feel.

Perhaps he wasn’t so bad after all? I smiled thinking about how maybe this marriage could work.

Kylo

After the long meeting of finalizing everything in the days to come where I would make my reign on the galaxy an official thing, Hux pulled me aside to stay in the room to discuss something. Once he was sure it was only the two of us left in the room he spoke

“You’re falling for her aren’t you?”

“What?” This certainly took an unexpected turn

“The princess. I saw the way you entered the meeting a while ago. You’ve clearly had a taste of her”

“Mind your own business, Hux”

“Your majesty, I don’t mean to be so rude. But, you have to remember we have to keep her in line. She holds great power. You yourself said so”

“I know what I said” I snapped

“Well you should also know that should she learn to control that power; she might just end up being your rival. She loves her people and her bloody planet. I already have reports of a resistance blowing up in Jakku. If her supporters find out she has the power to overthrow you, your reign might end rather swiftly.”

I slam my fist on the table but Hux was unmoved. I could tell though from his demeanor that this was, in fact, a real concern. I had to make sure I had her under control. I had to convince everyone too. Hux was right. She was becoming a distraction. A pretty distraction, but a nuisance to my plan to become the most powerful emperor nonetheless.

As my bride, she only had one job and that was to bear me heirs and look pretty for the people. I grit my teeth as I let it all sink into me.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Hux. Don’t forget she is untrained. I’ll make sure she knows her place”

“Does that place happen to be the gardens where she is off wandering with only her maids to escort her?”

“What?!”

“Oh, you don’t know? The princess was spotted there. Apparently, she ran off into a fairly secluded place in the gardens. I wonder what she is doing there… of who she is talking too… perhaps the resistance already got a hold of her…”

Before Hux could even finish his thought I stormed out of the room and looked to my guards and knights

“Who was assigned to watch over the princess?”

None of them replied.

“I said who!”

One of my knights stepped forward

“Your majesty, you didn’t assign anyone or any squadron a permanent position of guarding her”

“Fine! Gather one right now and follow me!” I growled as I went off to find her. As soon as I entered the gardens all the officers stepped aside and bowed low for me. It didn’t take long for me to find her force signature and follow her

The moon had already replaced the sun and when I found her she was indeed in a secluded place surrounded by flower beds, crooked trees, and water fountains. She was playing with the water of one of the fountains as her maids looked by from a distance. What a child she was indeed

“Princess!”

As soon as she saw me she stood up startled. She looked at me and smiled. The girl actually had the nerve to smile to me after I had made it clear that she was to stay in her room. She curtsied for me but I stopped her

“Skip the pleasantries. You’re going to be my wife anyways. Now, what are you doing here?!”

Her brows knit in confusion”

“What do you mean, your maje-”

“Don’t play dumb around me. Who did you come in contact with hm? Was this your plan all along. You play me like a simple boy and come sneaking around her to plot against me after I had promised the safety of you and your people? Have you no decency!”

“What- Your Majesty, please I have no idea what you’re talking about. I am simply here for my afternoon walk. I do this everyday…” She cowered in fear. Good.

“Well it is clearly night time don’t you think?”

“Please… your majesty. I was simply clearing my head” She placed her hand on my forearm as if to soothe me but I recoiled immediately making her flinch

“Captain! Escort the princess back to our room. We shall dine in private there. In fact, from now on she is to dine in private unless I choose to take her with me. She is not to leave her room without me anymore”

She gasped and tried to hold onto me again as she pleaded

“Your majesty, I have no idea what I did wrong. Please whatever it was don’t do this to me, I come here all the time. My birds come here to meet me once they return home from flying and I tend to the flowers sometimes. They were my mother’s-”

“Enough. I will hear no more of it. I’ll move our wedding to tomorrow and unless you want me to burn down this entire planet you will obey me. We’ll try to get you pregnant with my heir as soon as possible so then maybe you can have something to waste your days away instead of this walking unescorted nonsense”

Rey

Tears began to streak down my face as Kylo continued to speak. No. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He was beginning to be so kind to me. Why is he so cruel? My maids went forward to console me as I sobbed

“Captain, take her away now.”

I fell on my knees. All my life I had wanted to be free. These little walks outside were the closest I could get to it. From the gardens, I could sometimes get a peek of the outside skyscrapers that towered Jakku. But now Kylo was going to take that away from me too.

“Please… I’m sorry. Whatever it is I’m sorry” I whispered. It was getting harder and harder to find my voice. I grabbed onto his cape that reached the ground and tried to beg him. He saw how much I needed to be outdoors. I loved it. It was the best thing in this palace. He picked me up by my elbows to stand and I swear as I looked into his eyes I saw that he felt sorry for me. I smiled sadly at him but he immediately put his lips into a straight line

“Make sure she doesn’t escape”

He swiftly handed me over to the guards. My maids followed and held my hands to make sure I wouldn’t fall. We walked slowly away from Kylo.

Kylo

Seeing her eyes full of tears almost broke me. I don’t know why. I’ve barely met this girl and she was having such an effect on me already. I almost felt sorry for her. But I had to remember that the threat she posed against me. Even if she didn’t know it, my enemies would certainly try to use her against me. I had to keep her in line.

I frown as I look up to the moon. Why did things have to get so complicated? If she had followed my orders properly I didn’t have to do what I did. She deserved it! If I had gotten so complacent she would definitely have had escaped

But then I remember the way she begged… the way she wept… perhaps I had been too hard on her? She did just lose a lot of her-

“Your majesty… you have a meeting with a few ambassadors coming up”

He snapped me out of my thoughts. I sigh. I guess I need a good distraction.

Rey

I was inconsolable for so long when I got back to our rooms. They even ordered to have the doors to my large terrace closed. I told them I needed to wait for my birds to return to me so that they could sleep in their cage but the guards gave a definite no but the captain seemed to have felt sorry for me a bit and told me he would let them in if they returned but they were to be closed immediately after and that I was no longer allowed to set them free

I relented as I had no other choice. My maids gave me a long bath in hopes to soothe me but soon I just became stoic, staring off into the distance with a forlorn expression. They tried to distract me by putting on holo movies or music but none of them worked

Soon the door opened and I snapped out of my expressionless state. I wrapped my night robe around me tighter as Kylo entered the room. He stared at me with those deep eyes of his but I paid him no mind.

I didn’t want to be bothered.

“Well… Are you just going to sit there all day?”

I looked at him briefly before lifting my legs on the couch I was on and resting my head on my knees

He scoffed

“Dinner will be served shortly. Then I’ll leave you here and I’ll sleep in a separate room. It’s no good for the two of us to be with each other the night before our wedding

At the mention of the wedding, chills ran down my spine. My lips quivered once more before I broke into another sob. I hid my face in my hands as I cried.

Kylo

I sighed and approached her. I wanted her to be pliant and obedient but not broken. But still… she needed to know her place

“Rey… Please understand why I did this. This is all for your good. It’s not safe for you to be out there without my supervision”

I hesitantly placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her but she flinched. I realized there was no point in consoling her. She needed space. I was going to be strict with her but I wasn’t going to be cruel. I know one day we would warm up to each other., even fall in love… I hope. I immediately retreated my hand and looked at her maids.

“Fine… see to it that she eats well; I’ll dine somewhere else. Get her ready for tomorrow too. I’m having a dress flown in from Coruscant by the best designer and it should be here my morning-”

“No.”

I looked at Rey unsure if the voice really came from her

“What?”

“You heard me...” She lifted her face up to look at me “Tomorrow I will get married…” She stood up now and slowly walked to me

“And I will do my duty for my people…” She suddenly had this strong serious face on “… but I will wear my mother’s dress tomorrow. It is a tradition and this I will have no argument on” I could see she still had tears in her eyes and she was still very broken after my hard scolding in the gardens but she was very determined

I simply nodded “Fine… you shall wear it-”

“And my birds get to fly free” She was obviously not yet done

“Birds? What birds?”

“Your men…” She says with gritted teeth “have deprived my birds their freedom already. You have already deprived me of mine. I will not let them stay caged here forever” She looked at their cage sadly. She tried to muster up the strength to not break down again as she held her chin up to hide the fact that her lips were quivering.

I urged her to go on

“You will let me keep my terrace open and allow me to have regular visits to the garden. If not the main garden, then my private garden secluded on this floor. The same one where you found me”

I saw how determined she was. She was strong indeed. I want to keep her in line but definitely not broken. I suppose I could concede to this.

“Very well then…”

I probably surprised her with what I did next because I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. But what surprised her more was that after I kissed her I pulled her in tight by the hips and gave her a deep kiss.

She hesitated at first but soon didn’t mind the way I deepened the kiss. I stopped after a while and looked at her confused face

I whispered to her ear

“Don’t worry… I feel it too.”

I pulled away and finally went for the door to leave her at peace

“Rest well, dear Rey. Tomorrow we shall be one and I cannot wait to parade you around like the true obedient consort of mine you were meant to be”

I may not have entirely seen it but I swear right before I closed the doors as I saw her bring her fingers to her lips as if to reminisce our kiss. I was going to conquer her. I had to subdue her and to do that I would have to earn her trust. She may not know it, but I was going to conquer her in every way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh kylo... you just had to be an ass. So what do you think?


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is an A-class jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been hell week for me because of midterms but it's all good now. I promise I'll upload a new chapter tomorrow. I want this to be daily.

Rey

 

Today I am getting married.

 

I am getting married to the man who came to my planet with destruction in his eyes.

The same man who has locked me up in my own home and taken up the throne of my family.

 

Force help me.

 

I thought I’d be crying as much as I did yesterday… but right now… it seems all emotions have left me. My maids are currently dressing me up for the wedding.

 

It’s supposed to special. It’s supposed to be with someone whom you love.

I doubt that’ll ever be the case between me and Kylo.

All my life I had never been handled and threatened the way he did to me yesterday.

 

And that kiss… Oh, that kiss!

 

It makes me want to believe in him… that may be underneath all his darkness, there lies a man I can trust. But maybe that’s just the fool in me talking. Maybe if I hadn’t been so weak this never would have happened.

 

“Your highness?”

 

“Hm?”

 

This is probably the tenth time today I’ve zoned out in my thoughts. It seems it’s the only place I am free… unless Kylo decides to use the force on my mind too.

 

“You’re all ready”

 

I look at my reflection and if it were with a different man, on a different lifetime… maybe I would be crying tears of happiness right now while my mother tells me how pretty I look in her dress while my father would tell me how much I look like my mom

 

But no… that isn’t my life. Kylo is right. The sooner I accept this the better. I just can't seem to figure out what I’m dreading more. The kiss we’re going to have in front of the entire galaxy, the painful wedding night we’re going to have where he’ll definitely force himself on me, or the life ahead of me that I have to spend with Kylo.

 

“Is it to your satisfaction?”

 

I give myself a look one more time

 

…

 

“Put my hair down. The emperor prefers my hair down”

 

I close my eyes. I just want to escape…

 

“But, your highness… you always wear your hair up during formal functions… It’s what you want all the-”

 

“What I want no longer matters. It’s what he wants that you and I should strive to please… otherwise force help Jakku”

 

I can feel the maids hesitate but eventually, they see my determined face and they gently let my hair down.

 

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts once again

 

“Your highness, the emperor is ready”

 

I take a deep breath in and nod to my maids to help me move out. As they carry my veil and hand me my bouquet I whisper to myself

 

“This is it”

 

Kylo

 

Weddings for me were supposed to be a dull affair. Right now the room is too crowded and I’m dressed in way too much. My advisers tell me that it's for a good show of power, but I prefer to show power in a much… different way.

 

I was ready to just thrash at the whole ceremony when suddenly I am informed that the bride is ready. I calm myself down before the doors are opened to reveal…

 

Rey. So perfect. So beautiful. So serene.

 

She steps closer and closer

 

So elegant. So pure.

 

I can almost see her face now

 

So majestic

 

I can see her clearly now

So… sad…

 

She takes the hand that I offer

 

So distraught

 

She grips it tightly as if she were to fall should I let go

 

So forlorn

 

She shakes. She shivers. She takes a deep breath

 

We say our vows

 

She does not waiver.

 

“I do”

 

“You may kiss the bride”

 

She turns to look at me and I lift her veil. Her crying has stopped but the image of her weeping has not yet left my mind

 

Her lips quiver and it is only then that I remember what I am supposed to do. I lean down hesitantly before I get that quick taste of her lips…

 

And there’s nothing in the world that stops me from devouring her sweet taste

 

I don’t know who pulled away. It couldn’t have been me. Could it? But I swear I could’ve stayed there forever if I could. My thoughts are interrupted as the crowd cheers

 

Rey looks down. The way no bride should look down after a wedding. I take her hand and lead her out to the reception

 

We are seated on the front of course and Rey seems so shy. We haven’t spoken a word to each other

 

“Erm… would you like another drink?”

 

She stops playing with her fingers and looks to me. So so shy this girl is

 

She merely shakes her head. I should probably just…

 

“Your majesty! Congratulation!”

“Hux! Why thank you…”

 

He hands me a drink and I stand up to shake his hand

 

“Come on… I need a word with you. If I’m not taking you from anything important…” He looks to Rey and she’s just looking down. She’s barely touched any of her food

 

“No. No not at all”

 

We talk by the side and luckily my guards keep pestering guests from approaching

 

“So…”

 

“Your majesty she looks miserable”

 

“Happy to see you too”

 

“I’m serious, Ren. She looks like a hostage.”

 

“Isn’t that what she is though? I mean… other than my wife that is”

 

“Yes, I never said otherwise. But you need to make it look like she’s under your control. You let her mope there as if she doesn’t enjoy being with you doesn’t look good. You need to make it look like she has voluntarily bowed down to you and your power”

 

“Ummm…”

 

“In other words… Make a show of it! Don’t forget. This could all be an act. Before the wedding, I had apprehended a few dozen people who were plotting against you. Some of them have given me names of people known for their close relationship and loyalty to the Jakku royal family. I just haven’t had the time to check on them because of all the planning. For all, we know some of them have managed to slip into this celebration in hopes to make contact with the princess”

 

“She’s the empress now, Hux,” I say with all seriousness

 

“Empress Consort”

 

“Either way… she is practically second to me”

 

“Well then make sure everyone knows” He pushes me to turn my back and points to Rey who is now talking to some tiny woman. They seem to be engaged in an animated conversation. She was just so timid a while ago and now she’s so… so… excited???

 

I march off to go to Rey and surprise her from her back

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Oh… um…”

 

She stands up does a quick curtsy before gesturing to the servant

 

“This is Paige… she was just telling me about an old friend of mine who used to live in the palace with me”

 

“Old friend? If she used to live with you how come she wasn’t here by the time I took over?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Your majesty, my sister Rose-”

 

I notice that at the mention of the name Rose, Rey quickly grabbed Paige’s hand as if to silence her.

 

“…I mean… I just came here to look for her since I couldn’t find-”

 

“Silence!”

 

The whole crowd quiets as my voice booms over

 

“You said her name was Rose?”

 

“Your majesty, please forgive her she’s just tired…” Rey tried to explain but I didn’t even let her finish

 

“Everyone! I would like all of you to know that despite the joyous celebration we are having, there are those beyond these walls who seek to harm me and my wife…” I let the last word hang in the air “…by opposing my regime. Luckily my general began a crackdown on this feeble group that calls themselves the resistance. In fact, he has a list of the traitors and if it weren’t for the busy day he would’ve apprehended them all”

 

Hux comes over to me and hands me the holo pad with the list. I hold it up in the air and people begin to murmur

 

“I hold here that list. Now… let’s see…” I begin to scroll and scroll and everyone seems to be confused as to what I am looking for until…

 

“Aha! Here it is… Rose Tico!” I swear I saw Rey stiffen

 

“Now tell me, Paige. Didn’t you say your sister’s name was Rose?”

 

More murmurs fill the air

 

“I… I…”

 

“And didn’t she work in the palace too before?”

 

She’s pathetically stuttering now

 

“Answer the emperor!” Hux moves forward to grab her by her arm and she screams in pain

 

“Wait! Please! Don’t do this. She did nothing! She’s innocent” Rey tries to hold onto Paige but I hold her back and sit her down with force. I can sense the whole crowd is nervous at my rough display towards Rey

 

I chuckle to lighten the mood “Forgive me… it seems my wife is rather… tired” I say with a smirk.

 

Rey

 

I’m sobbing now. Why of all days he chooses our wedding day to be so rough with me

 

“Guards! Take her out and make sure she’s taught her lesson” Kylo says with his venomous voice

 

I clutch his cape and kneel down in front of him… in front of all our guests… in front of Paige who is being dragged out without care

 

“Wait! Don’t do this please I’m begging you! Grant me this one wish!”

 

“This one wish? Do you think I have been cruel to you? Have I not been so generous in keeping you and this atrocious planet of yours intact? You could all have been dead by now if it weren’t for my mercy!”

 

He picks me up from the floor and keeps a tight grip on my wrist. Just as he’s about to drag me out he looks to Paige who is in the middle of the room and holds out his hand. I’m confused at first until I notice that Paige is trying to grab her neck… as if there’s something around it. But there’s nothing…

 

She begins to choke. I can see that she’s losing oxygen fast and that’s when it all hits me. Kylo is doing this

 

“You’ll kill her!”

I grab for his arm but his guards hold me back so that he can continue choking her. All I can do is cry as he tries to suffocate Rose’s sister. I can’t even bear to look at the barbaric act. Just as she’s about to lose all air he lets go and she falls hard on the floor

 

“Let this be a lesson! Anyone who is found to be supporting the resistance will be met with a long and cruel death” He looks to me with a hard gaze… did he also mean me? Was he going to kill me too?

 

I shake at the thought. It’s only now I realize that even as his wife I’ll never be safe. He’ll always have the power of the force against me

 

I didn’t even notice Kylo swiftly picking me up in bridal style out of the room. It could’ve been a sweet romantic gesture… but he was a monster and I was his prey. I bury my face at the crook of his neck and sob… hoping he’ll spare me tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Should I begin redeeming Kylo? I think I want to see Rey fight him a bit before I do that... what do you think?


	7. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo continues to be an asshole. He does something messed up to poor Rey. Rey witnesses the true horrors that Kylo can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments and words of kindness encouraged me to write this quickly and upload as soon as I can. I hope you love it. Please mind the tags as I've added more. Some SMUT ahead

Rey

 

I feel sore… utterly sore. Kylo is a big man, and he did not go easy during our wedding night. That fateful night he stole my innocence, he rode me like an animal gone mad. As he thrust into me he grunted promises of heirs and grand dynasties. Every time he filled me with his seed he swore he would never let me go… never.

 

I wish I could say I was strong enough to fight him, but I wasn’t. He centered me in the bed. I knelt with my back facing the head of the bed. He knelt behind me. I didn’t even beg him to stop. I merely let the silent tears fall as he drew patters on my naked body and kissed my neck.

 

“It’s alright… This is for your own good. The sooner you are with child the better. I’ll make sure we do this at least twice everyday…”

 

He kissed me. He kissed me so many times and it felt good. Force, why did his lips feel so good.

 

After one long kiss he inhaled my scent in my neck and took my hair to one side of my shoulder. Slowly he pushed me down so my cheek was resting on the bed, and my ass was facing him. I didn’t see it but I swear he licked his lips as he grabbed onto my hips.

 

With one quick pull, he brought his member in contact with my skin. I shuddered and so did he- for two entirely different reasons.

 

I heard him stroke himself… making sure he was wet. I felt his tongue tease my entrance. Just like that one afternoon… It was heaven and it was hell.

 

As my body betrayed me and made me wet for him, he wasted no time and carefully inserted himself in me. He came so quick… a few thrusts in and I was full and aching. But he wasn’t done… not yet.

 

He flipped me over and played with himself some more. I saw blood trickle down my thighs. He simply wiped it with his hand. His cum and mine mixed with my blood. He spread my legs and took my arms as once again he pounded into me

 

He stretched me out I thought I would scream. But even I couldn’t scream. As soon as I winced in pain he covered my mouth and made me suck on his fingers.

 

They tasted sweet because they were his fingers. But they also tasted like me.

 

After the great Kylo Ren claimed his prize I was passed out from being so sore and so tired. I thought he would just throw me out the bed but he surprised me by taking me in his arms and tucking me in tightly with him as his seed set inside me.

 

The last thing I remembered before I was lost in my dreams was his lips kissing me once more on the head as he praised me

 

“Such a good girl… perfect… tight… mine…”

 

On the night that I got married, the desert planet of Jakku was cold and harsh. And I found warmth in the arms of my cruel husband.

 

Kylo

 

Last night I let the dark in me take over. Last night was perfect. I had never tasted and tried anything as sweet as Rey. My Rey.

 

She took it in so well. Like the true princess that she was… like the queen she is. As my eyes fluttered open the first thing I saw was Rey. We had hardly shifted in the night. She was still deep in my embrace. As it should be.

 

I felt that she was still dreaming. Perhaps they were nightmares. Her eyes seem to tighten and her brows constantly scrunch as her lips quivered.

 

I frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear

 

At the touch of our skin her eyes shot open. When she saw it was just me she relaxed… a bit. I smirk to myself thinking how much she must’ve enjoyed last night. She may have believed she didn’t want it but her body responded otherwise. And I gladly obliged. She needed to know her place…

 

“Good morning, wife”

 

I give I rub my hands at her back and settle them around her small neck. I keep them there.

 

“Where are you going today?”

 

Force her voice is like that of an angel’s. So heavenly

 

“WE, my wife, are going to the throne room where I shall listen to my advisers and look over matters of my reign…”

 

She looks down but I tighten my grip around her neck to make her face me

 

“So I shall stand there the whole time as you parade me?”

 

“Actually I was thinking of you sitting on my lap. Of course, I could have a throne built for you but I’d rather keep your ass near me at all times”

 

I bring my thumb up to her lips as I contemplate her

 

“I don’t want to go”

 

“That’s not up to you”

 

“I am sore”

 

“I’ll make sure to tell everyone”

 

She opens her mouth as if to say something more but she opts to close it and keep it to herself

 

“Now Rey… you don’t want to anger me…” I tease her lips and rub my fingers around her neck. “As for your soreness, I assure you it will be gone soon. In the mean time, I’ll gladly clean you up in your morning bath. I can make the pain go away…”

 

She turns her head to face away from me. She better not be denying me.

 

“Fine. If that’s how you want to play it. I have something for your neck that might just help you become more… pliant” I smile at her. Before she has the time to question what I meant I take a collar from the corner of the room using the force and wrap it well around her neck

 

She sits up in surprise and tries to free herself

 

“Do you like it? Hux thought it would be a good idea. You know… just something to give the people a show.”

 

“Please, Kylo. I’ll do it. I’ll follow you and you can do with me as you please, but don’t make me wear this. I beg you”

 

“Oh I love it when you beg, Rey”

 

She grabs on to the leash to stop me from tugging her up and out of the bed but with one pull she is up and on her feet. Both of us naked as the day we were born. I put on a robe and lead her to our fresher

 

“I’ll help you bathe and get dressed. What are husbands for after all…”

 

She’s still struggling and now it’s beginning to annoy me. I give her a hard pull and she falls to the ground at my feet

 

“Stop it Rey! There’s no point it stopping this. You’re going to be wearing this until I can trust you and until everyone sees that I have truly won over you!”

 

She looks to the floor. Kriff she’s like a mess right now. I feel like she’s about to cry. It’s also starting to annoy me but at the same time, I don’t like it when she cries. I kneel down and sigh as I take her chin

 

“Oh Rey… I really don’t want to do this you know. But it must be done. You need to realize it now. You’re too stubborn. A good little consort like you should behave and obey me. You don’t want what happened to Paige to happen to you do you?”

 

I can feel her shudder as I said that last threat. Of course, I would never harm her but right now I think she actually believes I would. I want to tell her that I won't but I guess there’s no harm in making her believe that I would actually inflict physical pain on her.

 

As I let that threat hang in the air she bows her head in defeat

 

“I am yours to use, emperor” Finally… I am starting to break her

 

“Good… now stand up little one”

 

Rey timidly stands up. I can still feel her fear but it’s mostly clouded in her need to obey me now that I told her what could become of her if she fails to please me. She hides her breasts and pussy with her hands but I tut her and shake my head. She immediately gets the idea and drops her hands down a bit

 

“Never cover yourself from me do you understand?”

 

She nods

 

“I said… do you understand?”

 

“Yes, emperor”

 

I’m not going to lie. I love hearing her call me emperor. It makes me feel more powerful. But she’s my wife and soon I do want to have a good relationship with her. She is going to be the mother of my children after all. I don’t think she should address me as my title.

 

“You can call me Kylo. You’re my wife after all”

 

“Yes, Kylo”

 

Well, that was quick. I guess threatening such a sheltered princess to make her more obedient was easy enough.

 

Rey

After he gave me a bath where he took his time over my body he dressed me in partially revealing clothes.

 

“You have my cloak to hide under anyways…”

 

He said when I looked at him with shame

 

“Besides… I’m a powerful man with a force. The moment I hear any impure thoughts against you I’ll have the floors carpeted with blood”

 

I shudder… my husband is a true killer. I have to be careful if I don’t want to die. If Kylo kills me there’s no guarantee for the safety of my people. I need to comply and be a good wife if I want Jakku to be safe

 

True enough when we get to the private throne room where the king meets private audiences, there are around 7 to 10 people. 7 to 10 people who shall ridicule me for my shameful state. Collared and leashed at the emperor’s lap

 

“Comfortable”

 

I’m not but I nod yes anyways

 

“Yes, Kylo”

 

He kisses my head and pushes me back against his chest

 

“Rest… we have a long meeting ahead”

 

The meeting was long. And all throughout I felt all eyes on me. For the rest of the day this was how it went. Kylo would go around the palace and talk to me from time to time, but mostly it was with officers and other important dignitaries.

 

There was no need for all that talk. But he just wanted to show me off. And like the weakling that I am, I obediently followed. Not like the leash gave me any other option anyway

 

Some of the servants looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I wish they could take me away right now.

 

“You know what would be good?”

 

He says to me out of the blue as we pass by a courtyard. I cock my head in question

 

“A break in the garden!”

 

Even our guards who followed us everywhere were confused with his statement but we followed him all the same

 

When we got to the gardens we sat in a beautiful open tent where pillows and blankets were spread through out. It was beautiful. I wish Rose were here… I wish Poe were here… I wish I weren’t here…

 

Kylo sat us down and made me rest my head on his lap as he sat there crossed leg. Great! Now he was petting me.

 

I truly am just an animal to this man. A glorified pet! But… I couldn’t deny it… his strokes on my hair felt good. I wish he were a different man.

 

He ate and tried to feed me but I would always turn my head away whenever he brought food to my mouth. The third time I denied him he tugged my collar again

 

“Don’t make me shove it up to your mouth, Rey”

 

I immediately open my mouth and let him feed me.

 

“You’ve been such a good girl today, Rey… I think I should reward you”

 

I sit up to look at him

 

“What reward?”

 

He brings his hand up to gesture to the guards and I soon hear someone approach. What the guards bring in front of me shock me to the core

 

“Rose! Paige!” I stand up and try to run to her and she tries to run to me but she is held back by Kylo’s storm troopers and the leash holds me back and I choke before falling down and looking back at Kylo who merely smiles

 

“Do you like it, my love? You see after I nearly killed that Paige girl yesterday my general quickly went to work and drugged her. We put a tracker on her when we left her on the streets. When she woke up she went back to find Rose. She practically did all the work for us!”

 

Paige struggles and tries to speak but she is muffled by a gag

 

I crawl to Kylo and hold him by his shoulders

 

“No! Kylo please let her go. I’ve been begging you for almost every time we’ve been together ever since we met. I begged you yesterday in our wedding, this morning in our bed, a while ago in the throne room, and I am begging you once again… Please let them go!”

 

He takes me by the collar and gives me a sloppy kiss

 

“Foolish Rey. She’s the key to the resistance. One look into her mind and I saw that she was a part of them. But it’s been pretty hard to get the full picture. I have reason to believe they have force users on their side as well. Not as strong as I but strong enough to delay me a bit. AS such she shall be our guest.”

 

“You’ll never break me!” Rose shouts and I look to her with a sad smile. I must look stupid to her right now. Collared up to Kylo Ren like some pet

 

“We’ll see about that. Guards take her away!” Then he looks to me “Do you see now why your cooperation is important Rey? You need to convince her to give information up otherwise I shall leave her to be a practice target for my knights. And if in one week you fail to do so I shall make sure Rose suffers and bears all the faults of the resistance.”

 

I sob in defeat and bury my face in his chest

 

“I’ll do anything you want… just don’t hurt her please…”

 

He cradles my head in his arms and rocks us

 

“Shhh… there there… just do what I ask you to and all will be fine. I’ll even let Rose be your handmaiden if you succeed” He bows down to kiss my head again and I look up to him with tears all over my face

 

“Wh-what i-if I f-fail?”

 

He chuckles and I shiver thinking of all the worse possible scenarios.

 

“If you fail, my beloved, I’ll do this”

 

He gives a commanding nod to the stormtrooper restraining Paige and he brings a laser axe and slices the top of her head where the brain should be. She falls on the ground. She’s dead! She has to be! I scream! I didn’t even notice I was screaming until I felt the pain in my throat.

 

 But then they did something weird… something I have never seen before. They replace the top of her head that they had just sliced off with a metallic robotic cover that almost replicates the top of her head if it weren’t for the unnatural color.

 

In a few seconds, she wakes up with a groan and vomits on the floor

 

“What just happened!”

 

“What happened is that she was just reborn! We killed her you see by taking away an important part of her brain, but we replaced it with something that works exactly like it only this time we can control her”

 

The storm trooper hands Kylo a remote and he presses a few buttons to demonstrate

 

She turns and she sways and she does practically everything at the touch of Kylo’s fingers. When Kylo isn’t controlling her she is back to her old self. But the moment his hands are back on the remote she becomes a mindless robot once more

 

“Good… works perfectly well!”

 

I want to throw up. I don’t know how I'm going to make it out of here alive. My husband isn’t just a barbarian… he’s a demon… he is darkness personified

 

I faint in his harms and the next time I wake I am back in our bed where Kylo has me in his arms once more… He’s petting me once again… as if he didn’t just nearly murder my friend in front of me a while ago.

 

Force, save me. I have to survive this… I have to!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys love it! Don't worry Kylo is an asshole now but he will redeem himself. I just need a little more suffering to go on. I don't do slow-burn well so expect to see a stronger Rey and more loving Kylo coming up soon.


	8. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is still a jerk. But now he's a trying jerk. Some progress in this little relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll love what I did to the characters. This has always been my plan from the start. We'll start to see a bit of redemption coming into play but it'll still be a while until we see that Kylo is truly no longer a jerk.

Rey

 

The last few weeks felt like a blur. I didn’t know how to act whenever I was with my husband. After that incident with Rose and Paige, I’ve been pretty quiet. Obedient. Just like he wanted me to be. After a while he saw that he could trust me and with a few more guards to follow me everywhere, the collar was off.

 

It's feeling around my neck disgusted me to no end. I’m glad it’s gone.

 

He had tasked me with convincing Rose to give up valuable information on the resistance but apparently she had caved in after a few goes with Kylo’s top officers in the interrogation room. It was merely a matter of checking if all the information she gave was true or not.

 

For Rose’s sake I hope it is.

 

I’m walking through the gardens when I see before me what I thought I’d never see anymore… my birds! They’ve come back!

 

I have no plans on locking them in but their presence and the sight of their freedom does give me happiness. At least they’re free.

 

“Your majesty? The Emperor has called for you to dine with him” One of the storm troopers approach me and I nod to them to escort me to him

 

We always eat our meals together, but we hardly talk. He sometimes takes my hand whenever I rest it on top of the table and I let him stroke my knuckles. It makes me feel as if we’re a regular couple. It makes me forget that he had nearly murdered the sister of my best friend.

 

It’s the little things that he does that makes me sane… I just wished he didn’t have to stretch me out every night. Although he’s gone softer over the nights we’ve spent together and he’s made sure to give me pleasure too, I just can’t help but feel as if he’s so big.

 

When I see him in the dining room our food is ready and he hasn’t eaten yet. As I spend more time with him I begin to notice more and more his mannerisms and tells. I can see now that he’s tired.

 

It’s usually when he’s tired that he’s extra touchy with me. I don’t dare stop him from touching me… I fear him too much.

 

 

Kylo

 

I have a clear view of the gardens from one of my main offices. From there I can see Rey as she goes around admiring the new plants and asking gardeners to fix so and so in the grounds. They all seem cheerful around her and she looks the happiest when she’s out there.

 

After a few more minutes in my office, I decide it’s time to eat. I call for Rey to dine with me and I impatiently wait for her to arrive. I try my best to hide the scowl on my face when she enters.

 

My days have been tiring lately. It’s nothing but reports, documents, speeches, and endless boring projects to go over. It’s times like this, me eating with Rey in peaceful quiet, that I enjoy the most

 

It just pains me to see her so timid and scared around me. Every now and then I can’t stop thinking about that bloody display in the gardens and how she cowered with the most fearful eyes. I want to show her who’s in charge and that she shouldn’t dare cross me but sometimes I feel like I’ve gone too far.

 

Hux shrugs it off and says what I did was only right so that Rey knew her place. But still… she’s my wife.

 

I drop my utensils and grip my hands tight as I think about her pained look whenever she’s around me

 

“Ow”

 

I look down on my hand and see that I’ve squeezed Rey’s hands too tight as she slowly retreats her hand to shake the pain off. How long have I been holding her hand? Why didn’t she complain? Have I always been doing this?

 

I look at her with confusion as I wonder about our holding hands situation. As she sees my expression her eyes widen and she quickly returns her hand to where I was just holding it. She looks down on her lap and murmurs

 

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to stop you.” She opens her shaky hands as she waits for me to hold it again. Did she think I would punish her for taking away her hand from me?

 

“It’s ok. It was my fault… Sorry”

 

She hesitantly closes her palms and retracts it from the table as she resumes to eat.

That has probably been the most we’ve talked recently (aside from all the hazy things I say to her in bed that is)

 

“I’m sorry but did I do something? Please whatever it is I’m sorry. You can hold my hand. You can squeeze it as much as you can. I don’t care if it hurts!”

 

She’s stuttering and saying so many things so fast I can hardly get her. She’s panicking. I quickly hold her to steady her as she looks to me almost begging

 

“Hey hey hey… Rey, it’s fine. I’m good ok? I’m not gonna hurt you”

 

Her chin quivers and she nods again to me but I can still feel as if she’s not totally convinced.

 

I sigh

 

“Look it’s been a long day for me. You’re probably tired too. I think we just both need to rest. Hm?”  
  


“Y-yeah… I guess… It was pretty hot outside today. And I was upset about the flowers not blooming on time.”

 

“Yeah? You like the garden so much don’t you?”

 

“Yep! It’s my favorite place!”

 

“Well, maybe you can show me some time…”

 

She looks to me in amazement

 

“That would be great, Kylo” She tries to hide her smile. I can’t help but love that little smile that rarely get to see.

 

“Good…” I look to her as I try to change the subject “ You know we’re almost about to close in on the resistance… if we can see that Rose’s information is actually true I can release her as soon as possible so you can have another companion around here”

 

“Really?!” Her face brightens up so easily at the mention of Rose. I want her to be happy but she still needs to know that any further involvement with the resistance must be crushed

 

“Yes… but that doesn’t mean she’ll go out easily. I’ll have more eyes on the two of you”

 

She sighs

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Kylo”

 

I scoff

 

“You’re just saying that but I know you. The moment you get the chance you’ll run”

 

“If you think that I’m just going to abandon my people like that then you clearly don’t know me! I married you didn’t I?! What more do you want from me? You force yourself on me and you parade me like a dog. I was a princess and if it weren’t for you and your stupid empire I would’ve been queen!” She shouts and this is the most I’ve heard from Rey with all that spice in her. Where has this Rey been all this time.

 

I smirk… I knew she wasn’t always so pliant. I knew that deep down there’s always been a fire in her. Exactly why I have to be so strict with her. Otherwise, she’ll be hard to handle.

 

As she sees my calm reaction to her sudden outburst she slowly sinks in her chair as she realizes what she just said

 

“I… I don’t know where that came from. So-”

 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize again, Rey. I’m tired of hearing you say sorry all the time. I’m not going to harm you just because you let your thoughts out. I’m not some monster!” She furthers back into her chair as I stand up

 

I can see she’s shaking again. I sigh in defeat and sit back into my chair. We already had a good conversation going on a while ago why did we have to ruin it. I try to keep my voice leveled as I continue

 

“That’s right. You would’ve been queen. But you’re not anymore. I’m the emperor. You clearly haven’t gotten that into your head yet. But it’s fine… just make sure you know your place. Got it?”

 

She nods and I can see the tears in her eyes as she hides by bowing her head away from my view. I take her chin so she can look me in my eyes

 

“I don’t want you to hide your face from me anymore, Rey. Understood?”

 

She nods again and I scoff

 

“What do you even mean that you won't run away… Come on, Rey. There’s no need to lie. I know you more than you think I do”

 

She looks around the room trying to find an answer. Is she hiding something from me?

 

“I swear I won’t leave. I promise.” She whispers. I sigh… she’s clearly too frightened of me right now to properly express herself. There’s no point in spooking my wife any more than I already have. So I just go along with her

 

“Ok, Rey. I’m counting on you to keep your promise.” Then I say something I thought I’d never say

 

“I don’t think I can do this alone”

 

She looks at me in shock but I don’t try to explain myself anymore. I just hope she realizes that I need to be strict with her for good reasons. It’s not my fault I can’t fully trust her yet. I just hope she knows that I’m trying…

 

We finish eating and she tells me she’ll just lounge in the library and I tell her to wait for me there as I just wrap up a few more things in my office. As she walks away enclosed by the group of guards I assigned to her I notice how small she is.

 

Perhaps that’s why she’s so afraid of me. Because I’m so big. Big compared to her at least. Yes, that’s probably it. I guess I’ll just have to change that.

 

Walking to my office I can’t help but think that maybe that little fight we had over lunch was improvement in our relationship. I smile thinking that maybe soon Rey will ease up to me and see that all these restrictions I’ve put on her is to protect her and our future family…

 

Rey

 

I’ve been reading the same line in my book over and over again. I can’t seem to concentrate as I think about what Kylo said to me a while ago. Is he trying to be kind to me now? He certainly looked guilty when he saw he hurt me. Somehow it makes me feel bad that I had to lie to him a while ago when he asked me why I wouldn’t run away. Knowing my condition, I couldn’t run away. It wouldn’t be right… I just hope he wont find out before I tell him.

 

I can’t help but think that he’s really trying with me too by letting me keep in touch with Rose soon. I just hope he keeps his word on that.

 

I smile thinking about how nice life would be if he would be much kinder to me, like the way he was a while ago before we burst into that argument.

 

“Psst…”

 

I look around. Where did that come from? I see nothing out of the ordinary so I just go back to my book

 

…

 

“Psst! Princess!”

 

I sit up “Who’s there!?”

 

With my loud voice stormtroopers go inside the room and scatter themselves looking for any disturbance.

 

“Is anything wrong, your majesty?”

 

I look at them in confusions as I study the room. I swear I hear someone call me

 

“I’m… I just heard- sorry- It’s just that I thought I heard something. Must be just in my head” I try to laugh it off and with one quick scan of the room they nod to me before going back to their post outside the library.

 

I read my book again in hopes of not getting distracted again when suddenly something hits my head and this time I stand up and I can’t believe who I see behind my chair

 

“Poe-!”

 

He quickly covers my mouth to shut me

 

“Shhh… do you want to be found!?” I look at him with so many questions in my head. He ducks us down and starts to whisper

 

“Rose is a genius princess! She gave Kylo and his goons the information we told her to. It was all part of the plan! We’re here to rescue you!”

 

“What? Rescue me? Where are you taking me? How about Rose?”

 

“We already have a different team handling Rose. Don’t worry she’ll be out together with you. We’ll take you to the resistance. Oh Princess you have no idea how happy I am to see you!”

 

He hugs me and I can’t help but smile at feeling the embrace of a familiar friend.

 

“Wait! Resistance? So it’s true? You’re heading it?”

 

“Of course! Well… me and Holdo and some other people”

 

“Obi-Wan! What about Obi-Wan?” I ask with excitement in my eyes but his face seems so sad…

 

“Oh Rey… I’m so sorry.”

 

“What? What’s wrong? Why are you sorry? Where’s Obi-Wan?”

 

“Rey… Obi-Wan died during the siege…”

 

“No! No! No he couldn’t have!” I break down and Poe catches me to hug me and quiet me down so we aren’t heard

 

“Shhh… I’m sorry princess. I really am. We tried everything we could but when we couldn’t find him. We just saw his robe on the floor”

 

“I would’ve felt it in the force!” I say through muffled sounds against Poe’s chest. “And Luke?”

 

“Luke’s missing. We can’t find him. I think he ran away. We tried to contact him for back up”

 

I still can’t believe it. Obi-Wan was the closest I had to a father. He was the one who raised me. I cry more into Poe jacket not caring if I’ve ruined it or not

 

“Look princess I know it’s terrible news and I understand if you want to cry, but now’s not the time. We need to run. Follow me!”

 

Before I have the chance to protest he pulls me by my hand and drags me out of the room. I’m surprised to see there are no storm troopers outside.

 

“We got teams all around taking care of the troopers!”

 

“Wait for Poe! No!”

 

“Hurry Rey before they find out we’ve taken down a whole detachment!”

 

“No Poe listen. You don’t understand I can’t leave!

 

“Yes yes I know Rey, this is your home and you want to be queen but there are other ways we can reclaim the throne for you”

 

“No listen Poe you’re not listening!” I pull back on his arm and we stop running so I can catch my breath in the middle of the hall.

 

“What Rey?! I told you we have no time. You can take a break later!”

 

“I’m telling you I can’t leave Poe”

 

“What?!”

 

“Poe… it’s alright. I’m good here.” I smile sadly at him

 

“Rey, you’re not making any sense”

 

“He’s kind to me, Poe. At least he has been recently. We fought a while ago but we also had a good conversation… I think he’s really trying”

 

“Rey he forced you to marry him!”

 

“No I offered that marriage. I needed to safe Jakku and that was the price!”

 

“Are you even listening to yourself?”

 

“Look around you, Poe! I may not like the man right now but I know what goes around in Jakku. My maids actually tell me he’s been doing an ok job. And who knows what’s next! He’s just starting, maybe he’ll even improve”

 

“Or maybe he’s clearly gotten you brainwashed, Rey! What’s next is that he’ll start killing everyone who opposes him. Case and point me and the entire resistance who by the way is putting in so much effort just to rescue you. So the least you can do is cooperate!”

 

“No Poe! I don’t want any of you to risk your lives for me. This is my sacrifice to make. This is for the better, Poe. Trust me.”

 

I smile once more hoping he gets my point but he’s clearly unconvinced. We start to hear marching and we can both tell that there are guards out there looking for us now.

 

“Rey… don’t do this. Please. How do I know he just hasn’t forced you or blackmailed you to say all of this? I can’t just let you go! Please!”

 

I take his hand carefully and place it gently between my abdomen and stomach and smile once more at him hoping he’ll realize what I mean.

 

His wide eyes tell me that he gets me now

 

“Oh, Rey… I’m so sorry”

 

“No! Don’t be. Please don’t be. This is a blessing. She’s a girl. I haven’t told him yet but I plan to”

 

“Why haven’t you told him?”

 

I look around trying to avoid his gaze

 

“Rey, look at me. Are you afraid he’s not going to like it?”

 

“I’m scared Poe” I’m crying now “I really am. But somehow, even though I can plan on my own to escape, the force seems to be pulling me. It wants me to stay. I don’t get it too and I probably sound crazy but it’s making me believe that I have to just trust Kylo.” I sob and try to wipe my tears

 

“I wont lie. He can be cruel but he really has been more sensitive to me. The force is always telling me to stay. I can feel it. It wants me to remain here… He’s the only one who’s ever controlled my power. Look! I’m not even wearing my pendant anymore”

 

I show him my neck to prove to him…

 

“I get visions Poe. As vivid as ever. This is where I belong! I’ve come to terms with it which why I try to make the best out of the situation. A while ago when I ate with Kylo I saw how he could change!”

 

Poe hugs me. “If you trust the force Rey and this is what you want to do then… I suppose… I’ll just have to drag you myself!”

 

“Wait what! Didn’t you just listen to me!? Poe let go of me right now! Unhand me! I can’t raise this child on my own. She’s have the force for sure and we have no one else to teach her. We both need a teacher!”

 

He’s not listening to me again. He’s just hell-bent on dragging me out of here.

 

“It’s ok Rey. We’ll help you. You’ve just been traumatized that’s all. We’ll get the old you back soon. If that’s Kylo Ren’s spawn inside of you then it’s best, we raise it. We’ll even do it for you if you don’t recover soon enough”

 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing… This didn’t sound like the Poe I knew. I muster up all my courage and try to stop him once more

 

“Let go of me! Don’t call my child ‘it’! She’s a girl and I love her! You can’t take her away from me!”

 

Just as I’m about to completely pull away from him we are surrounded by troopers and Poe takes me by my waist and puts a blade around my neck

 

“Stop! Move closer and I’ll harm her!”

 

“Poe… stop… please, your hurting me” I try to say but he’s sort of choking me and his grip is starting to hurt. I can’t believe he’s using me as a hostage

 

The storm troopers surprisingly back away and we both think they’re surrendering easily when suddenly they make space for someone to pass by.

 

I knew by the way my hair stood up who it would be… Kylo Ren

 

“Unhand my wife now!”

 

“Back away you monster! I’m taking her with me!” I’m beginning to panic as Poe is now putting his hand on where my unborn child is growing. Poe puts the blade closer to my skin and I wince in pain. To the others, they might not see it but I am well versed in Kylo’s gestures by now to see that he is actually really worried about me now

 

“Wait! No! Don’t… just don’t harm Rey ok? ”

 

What??? I thought he’d try to put up more a fight for me. But right as Poe is distracted by what he thinks is an opportunity for him to get away I push him back with a hard kick in the groins and he lets go making the two of us fall on the floor.

 

As soon as I regain my balance I run fast from Poe and straight into Kylo’s arms. Poe makes a run for it and with the help of some of his back up they escape.

 

I never knew Kylo would be the one to save me. If it weren’t for him, I would’ve really feared for my baby’s safety. The droids told me I had to be careful since any violent contact on my abdomen could harm the baby. And right now she was the most important thing in my life

 

I look up to see Kylo and I quietly thank him

 

“I didn’t run away… I promise…”

 

I sob in his arms

 

“I know Rey. I know. But you still lied to me...” He carries me swiftly off my feet and I panic. Oh no! Does he know I’m pregnant??? He can’t know! He’ll hate me for giving him a daughter! Is he going to harm me?

 

“Quiet, Rey. Your thoughts are too loud.” He continues to walk in silence as I rest my head against his shoulder

 

“And no… I won’t harm you Rey. I promise I wont ever harm you. I promise too. We’ll talk more when we get to our room” He kisses my head and I just let all my worries go away for now. I just hope he keeps his promise. Otherwise I’ve made a bad decision to reject Poe’s chance of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? If you're worried them become goody with each other is too rushed then don't worry because I don't plan on making this an easy thing for Kylo to just suddenly not be a jerk anymore. He needs to prove it and at least Rey is starting to voice out. More of that sassy Rey soon! I just really wanted to get through this part of the plot so I can focus on developing their relationship. There's going to be more plot but it'll be simmered quietly throughout the next few chapters.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and confessions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late... I honestly felt lost because I'm just sticking to my original material and plans for this fic, I just hope it's what you guys want or at least like. I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected but this had been my original plan form the original outline. Don't worry things won't go that easy yet, but hopefully, this fluff, in the end, will make it all worth it. Don't worry, I guarantee happy endings.

Rey

My ankle broke when Poe was dragging me while we ran. I didn’t even notice but thank the force Kylo did. If he weren’t so pent up on my broken angle I think, he would’ve hit me already. He’s hovering over my foot as I sit on the couch and he kneels on the floor holding an ice pack

“Be still!”

“I’m sorry, just hurts”

“The med droid is being sent already, in the meantime this pack will do you good.”

“Ok…” I breathe out and just fiddle with my hands as I try to hold in the pain. I try to concentrate on it but I’m to spooked. Kylo hasn’t once acknowledged what lie he was talking about. Did he think I actually tried to escape or does he know that I’m pregnant? All these thoughts are making my mind race and I can’t help but fidget even more.

Kylo sighs “Look…” He places his hand on mine to get my attention and I finch as the action drags me out from my thoughts.

“Rey, I’m not gonna hurt you, but I just thought you’d tell me the truth”

“I kept it a secret because I thought you’d kill us!” / “I thought you wouldn’t run away!”

Me and Kylo both say in unison. Oh kriff. We were thinking of two different things. I gasp and put my hands to my mouth to close them.

“I mean…” I try to explain Kylo rises from his kneeling position and looms over me like a blood-thirsty wolf set lose on the full moon.

“WHAT?”

I begin waving my hands up at him trying to tell him no and at the same time covering myself in most likely event that he would beat me up. But no words could escape me other than no and I end up just stuttering out of fear like a dumb fool.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN US!? SO IT’S TRUE!? THERE IS SOMEONE TRYING TO GET YOU OUT!”

“No, Kylo! I swear I wasn’t trying to run away!”

“Oh yeah! You just said it to me now Rey!”

I’m relieved he still thinks I’m not pregnant but from the way he’s shouting and the way his pupils are dilating makes me wonder what he’ll actually do to me once I tell him 

“You seem so up close to that scum a while ago. Tell me, who was his contact here? Was it one of my men? Was it one of your maids!?”

“No-”

“DAMN IT REY TELL ME!” He pounds his fist hard onto the backrest of the hard wooden couch I was sitting on, mere inches away from my face. It was enough to send me to tears.

He screams when he sees my reaction and knocks a table down with his foot

“YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON I WAS SUPPOSED TO RELY ON!”

“I’m so-sorry… I p-promise I wasn’t t-trying to run a-away”

Not even the pain from my ankle could distract me from becoming a mess  
  


“Then why… why, Rey? Why did I feel in the force you were lying to me? Why- Why did it seem like you had no problem latching onto that guy’s hand a while ago? Was I truly a monster to you, Rey?” He seemed to have calmed down a bit when he saw how miserable I looked sobbing. 

As he finishes his questions I start hearing someone who was more broken than angry. He notices the way I changed my look on him and he goes back to his brutish demeanor.

“You still haven’t answered me, Rey. Answer me now before I take it out of your mind myself!”  
  


“I’m pregnant” I murmur… apparently he didn’t hear because he asks again

“What!?” He snaps back at me, prompting me to speak louder

“I- I- I’m” I’m stuttering again…

“WHAT, REY!?” He shouts and that was what made me finally blurt out my reason in a raspy voice

“I’m pregnant”

I briefly look at him and his face that seems to switch between lack of expression to angering confusion”

“Excuse me?!”  
  


I kneel down on the floor. It’s my last chance of mercy. I lower my head all the way down to the floor and try to beg. I plead to him repeatedly in fast and stuttering voice

“Please let me keep her! Y-you don’t even have to acknowledge her. I can raise her on my own… She’s innocent please! Even if you kill me please just allow her the chance to live”

But Kylo seemed so dumbstruck at all the words spilling from my mouth.

“Please…” It’s all my mouth can say right now. Anything to save me and my child

He’s about to say something… I can see it in the way his lips move, but nothing seems to come out. He just looks at me in my eyes. He looks like a god from my view from the floor.

He was a god and at a snap of his fingers he could end me in an instant, he could end my unborn child. And in a few seconds of deafening silence he storms out of the room and bangs the door closed.

He didn’t respond to me and he seemed so angry from the way he slammed that door. I sob even louder as I know that he’ll definitely kill me now. I latch on to my stomach where my baby is growing. To her I look for comfort. To her I try to cherish what could be the last few moments I may have on this life.

I had been pregnant for weeks now and kept it a secret from the man who practically held my life in his hands. He had thought that I had escaped which makes me being pregnant even worse because it looked like I tried to steal something that was his.

Force, he must’ve really thought I was part of the resistance. And right now, there was no one person in the galaxy higher on his kill list than anyone from the resistance.

Kylo

I ran. I ran out like the coward that I was. I didn’t even give the guards any further orders on guarding Rey. I didn’t even answer their questions about where I was going or what was to happen. I was too lost in my mind

She was pregnant! She was pregnant all this time.

Right before I stormed out I had stared at her and tries to make sense of it all, and the only way I knew how was searching her mind for the truth. I did it as discretely as I could so that she wouldn’t even noticed I had checked.

And she was right! I had actually thought she was trying to run away but turns out she really did want to stay. Which meant she wanted me to be part of her life… of the child’s life.

All these revelations were starting to overwhelm me. I was going to be a father. A father! This makes me think back on all the times I spent with Rey. The more I looked the more disgusted with myself I was.

I was too shrouded with ego and the dark side that I never took into consideration her own consent and body every time I filled her up with my seed.

I was big. Even I knew that. And two times a day for the past few weeks since we were married, I never took a day off to penetrate her. And yet she stayed strong… she never once tried to stop me

Looking back, I now realize how terrifying I must’ve truly been to her. She could’ve stopped me but she was clearly to scared to deny me.

I take out my lightsaber and in just a few minutes the whole room is practically destroyed.

Kriff…

I looked at what I did. The mess I created. Everything borne from anger and darkness. Rey was right to have been scared. But as my wife and future mother of my child she wasn’t supposed to feel that way. And it was supposed to be my job as her husband to make sure she never had to feel that way

I had to change that. Otherwise I would’ve actually proved her right- that I was indeed a monster all this time

Rey

I didn’t have much time to sob there on the floor, after a few minutes I was surrounded by guards again. They said I had to be moved somewhere. This was it… they were going to send me to my death… but somehow I couldn’t help myself. I had to ask

“W-where are you taking me?”  
  


One of them looks to me for a while before turning back on the path we were taking down the hall and says

“Before the emperor had come to take you away from that resistance scum, he had instructed us to take lock you up the moment we got our hands on you first.”

I shudder and try to thank him but the fact that this was the beginning on me was starting to dawn on my thoughts

“Come on move it!” He nudges me forward and because of my broken ankle I slip and fall hands first to the floor

I wince in pain but they seem indifferent to my painful predicament

“Hurry up already!”

I try to stand myself up knowing that none of them would help me. And why should they? Apparently this had always been the plan of Kylo before he took me from Poe. He was going to imprison me which meant sooner or later he was eventually going to have my head. I cry silently as I walk, just thinking about my pathetic life if he would actually do to me what he did to Paige.

“Please slow down. I can’t keep up” He takes my arms and throws me into a room. I fall on the carpeted floor and scamper to get up

I look around and I’m surprised it isn’t the dungeons. It actually looks like my old room, only smaller. But definitely too extravagant, like the rest of the palace, to be a prison. I was confused. I thought they were locking me up

“You deserve worse if you ask me. Be sure to go on your knees and thank the emperor for not condemning you… yet”

He let the last word hang in the air to let it sink in.

There’s nothing left I can do. This was my fate. It may have been a pretty prison but it was a prison none the less. If only Kylo would believe me when I said I didn’t run. I wish he didn’t despise my pregnancy. I look around and before I bury my head on my knees as I curl up in the corner

I pray to the force that this day wouldn’t be my last

Kylo

It takes nearly an hour to calm myself down. I had tried to avoid Rey so much by now. I had to thicken up and march to her and tell her how I would change. I would beg for her forgiveness for trying to ruin her life.

Although nothing changed in regards to my mindset on ruling… This was my goal. This was the ultimate task as someone who prided himself to be a Sith- or at least the closest thing to one. The throne and task of ruling over the entire galaxy was mine by right and by decree of the force. What changed however, was my view of Rey

She is my wife and she is pregnant with my child. Only now do I feel the happiness of it all. I decide right then and there that this was no time to be throwing tantrums. I had to tell Rey. Tell Rey how much I already loved her for choosing to stay with me when she could run. Of how much I would be forever indebted to her for giving me a child.

I run to her past my guards who are once again pestering me with questions I was too excited to hear about. I went back to our room and I’m confused when I don’t see Rey

“Rey?”

“Your majesty!”

“What!? In case you haven’t noticed I don’t want to answer any of your stupid questions. Where is my wife?!”  
  


“That’s what we were trying to tell her, your majesty… we moved her…”

“What???”  
  


“Just like you asked… remember? A while ago you had instructed us when we were tasked with retrieving her to lock her up in a lesser room if we were to find her.”

I look at them with so much anger that pushed themselves to explain further

“We- We dragged her out and locked her up already.”

It felt like the most natural thing to do- I held up my hand and began choking the guard with the force. I wanted to break his neck right then and there. I searched his mind and knocked down his mental walls in the most painful way, making him scream.

What I saw in his head… the way they had dragged Rey out… the way they had treated her like garbage when she was in fact their consort- it made me sick. I wanted to murder him right then and there but I thankfully I calmed myself just in time

“You fool…” I say with gritted teeth “Do you realize what you’ve just done? You nearly murder my child! If anything would have happened to Rey I swear I would unleash the entire darkness of the force on you and your miserable life!”  
  


“I-I’m sorry, your majesty…” He was still gasping for air even after I’ve released him from a while now “From the way you stormed out we had thought you were still mad at the princess- we thought your previous order to keep her prisoner was still on”

I slap him hard until he falls to the ground bleeding and I look to everyone in my presence

“Anyone who tries to lay a single finger with harmful intention on my wife, will answer to the blade of my lightsaber. Understood”

They instantly salute to me in response and I marched once again from the disgusting sight of the guard who had tried to harm my Rey and make her feel like dirt and I went off to find my wife

When I finally reach the door where those idiots had locked her in, a full grin was on my face. I was about to knock when I hear the faintest cries and whimpers. My brows furrow in confusion, sadness, and anger.

What had they done to her???  
  


I don’t waste time knocking and just storm in the room to look for Rey and see if they had mistreated her in anyway more than what I had seen in the guard’s mind. She startles from the sound of me entering and slowly picks up her head from her knees.

She’s curled up in the corner. Sobbing. Her hair was a mess and strands of it latched onto her face with the tears falling from her eyes. It was red and puffy from all the crying. Gone was the strong Rey who leveled me in the garden and bargained for her people’s lives. Gone was the woman who was ready to answer back at me in the dining table, ready to defend her dignity.

What I saw now was a broken version of that Rey. The broken version I made into a reality…

I have to set things right

“Rey… oh, Rey…” I coo as I slowly approach her. She tries to make herself even smaller and backs up even further into the corner

“Please! Just let my baby live… I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. You can have it! The throne. Everything. It’s already yours. You can have all my possessions, even my crown and my clothes… just leave my baby alone please… let her live!”

I was confused… what was she blabbering about? I thought she had been scared because of the way my men treated her, but apparently, she was still very much scared of me.

She really must’ve thought that I was going to kill her after a few days of locking her up. Worse! She thought I was going to kill our child! She really thought I hated her for being pregnant. As if it were her fault in the first place!

When she sees I had yet to respond she musters up all her strength and kneels once again on my feet to beg for her and our child’s life.

“Rey! Shhh… it’s ok Rey. I’m not mad!” I slowly kneel down as well and take her in my arms. She’s still a mess and doesn’t even comprehend properly the things I was saying to her. And she was too frantic to even speak coherently for me to understand all the blabbering pleas she was giving

I stroke her hair to calm her down so that I could explain myself

“I’m not mad, Rey. I’m happy. I really am…” I smile to her when she looks up to see my face. I smile to her hoping she would get the message through her worried state

“B-but y-you h-had me locked u-up. Y-your g-guards s-said you w-were gonna k-kill me” She sobs into my chest further and I just keep her there for a while as I explained

“Of course not, Rey. It was all a misunderstanding. They didn’t get my updated commands. They weren’t supposed to harm you, my love. They weren’t supposed to do any of this to you”

I bring her face up to look at me once more and I use my thumb to gently wipe her tears away.

“I-I’m still s-sorry…” She whimpers

“Why, Rey? I told you I’m not mad. I’m happy… I’m proud and I’m excited” I lay my hand on her stomach to prove my point and so that she’ll finally see that I truly care

“Y-you can’t say that… I haven’t t-told y-you yet.”

“Told me what, Rey?” I urge her to answer more. To not be afraid to tell me

“She’s a g-girl… I- I had her checked and the droid said she w-was a girl” She’s slowly calming down from all the crying but she’s not yet completely past it. She hides her face again after she blurts out her confession that from what I’m seeing now is what she probably thought I didn’t want…

“I s-swear I can try again. I-I’ll tries again. I looked at holo instructions and I promise I w-wont fight you when you release in me. I-I’ll keep still in bed so that we can finally get a boy like you w-want”

  
I slowly stand and hold her tiny hands in mine to lead her to stand up too. She bows her head and looks around nervously and I try my best to soothe her by massaging her knuckles

“Rey… look at me” She slowly lifts her head, lips still quivering in fear

“I’m not mad that she’s a girl. In fact, I’m more excited” I kiss her all over her face. Peppering her with as much love and adoration as I could

“Please don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry. I love you, Rey and I’m excited to be a father to a baby girl who I hope is going to be as brave and beautiful as you are”

I could clearly see that she couldn’t believe what I was saying

“So you’re not m-mad?”

I laugh at her and pick her up by her waist to circle us around

“Mad? I’m ecstatic and I’m excited, Rey!”

She breaks down in tears… but this time I know it’s because of happiness

“Kylo! I- I don’t know what to say” She smiles as she hugs me. Truly unbelieving of the fact that I was excited to a girl

Of course I was. Gender was never an issue for me. She was going to be my heir either way and I was going to love her unconditionally.

“I can’t believe you were worried I would hate you and the child just for being a girl…” We chuckle a bit and I rest my cheek on her hair

“Rey… look at me. I want you to know that I never intended to harm you ok? They were all stupid and mindless threats. I know it won't be easy for you to believe that but I just want you to... ok? I promised I would protect you and that’s what I’m going to do until the day I die”

Rey

The more Kylo spoke the more calm I had been. I first I thought he had been mocking me by saying all the threats against my life were meaningless, but the more I listened the more I realized he wasn't lying. I felt even in the force that what he was saying was true. All of it…

Including the words “I love you”

I hadn’t said it back… I don’t know how… I don’t know if I could. Maybe someday… soon? I don’t know…

I try to forget about it now and just enjoy this moment with Kylo. I finally feel safe around him and I could tell his words of love for me were true… even I admit I actually care for him… but now came the hard part…

Me forgiving him and truly loving him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Is that the last we hear from the resistance? Rey has caring feelings for Kylo but can that grow? Will that be easy? Will Kylo mess up in trying to prove his worth to Rey? Will Rey easily forgive or will she give him hell... maybe both? Hmm... What do you think? Your comments give me life!


	10. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo try to patch things up. Kylo does something to win Rey over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to readjust the plot a bit which why it took a while. Hope you'll like this chapter.

Rey

 

After everything that had happened today, I was completely drained and exhausted. Kylo saw this and brought me back to our room where he told me I should rest. There were still so many thoughts racing in my mind, but at that moment I knew I couldn’t hold it anymore and so I let sleep take me

 

When I woke up my eyes still felt puffy but I was definitely more energized. I look around the bed and notice that I was wearing different clothes already. Who had changed me?

 

“The droid fixed your ankle up while you were asleep” Kylo’s voice startled me. I looked to the other side of the bed and I saw him sitting down on a chair next to it. Had he been there this entire time?

 

“How are you feeling?” He looks at me and then to my stomach…

 

“I’m fine… we’re fine” I smile softly at the last part and that makes him smile as well. He takes a deep breath of relief

 

“Good”

 

Things were getting awkward now. He was just sitting there watching me. Every time I thought that this was all a trap, that Kylo would take it all back and just harm me in the end, the force nudged me to believe otherwise

 

But how could I easily forgive and forget? The last few weeks were terrifying for me. I had no sure guarantee on what he’d do to me. He had my life in his hands and I had no control.

 

“I- um- are you hungry?”

 

I slowly sit up and nod. He did promise he would keep me safe and that he was excited to have a child. But still… I have to be careful. I have to have a plan B.

 

“I asked the chef to prepare something for you. Come on, it’s on the table outside”

 

He takes my hand and helps me to stand up. I grab my robe and wrap it around myself before following Kylo out to the rest of our rooms. He gets me seated and in a few seconds, servants come in bringing our food

 

“I didn’t know what you liked, but I asked the chef and he told me these were your favorites”

 

I look around the servings and boy, were there a lot. I had been craving many things lately but I doubt I could be able to finish everything. I look up to him and see he’s been staring at me the entire time as well. What was he thinking?

 

 I want to relax around him. I really do. It just feels weird and at the same time unsettling. Things have turned for the good all too quickly.

 

He notices that I take long to serve myself and so he takes it upon himself to give me food.

 

“Here. I’ll get you some of everything.”

 

“Thanks” I whisper

 

 

Kylo

 

I look defeated. Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Emperor of the entire galaxy- I scoff to myself. There I sat fresh out of ideas and looking more and more miserable by the minute.

 

Rey was easing up to me I could tell, but she definitely didn’t completely trust me yet. And looking back on everything that had happened between the two of us, I couldn’t exactly blame her for acting the way she was around me.

 

I just wished that… she’d at least give me a chance

 

She picks up her utensils and I expect her to at least be happy with what she’s about to eat, but she’s just taking small bites and tossing her food around here and there.

 

“Rey…”

 

“Hm?” She doesn’t take her eyes off her food

 

“I thought you were hungry”

 

“Oh yeah yeah… I am.” She takes a spoonful and shows me to prove her statement.

 

“You know I heard that pregnant women should be eating a lot since they’ve got two mouths to feed already. You should eat more, Rey.”

 

She looks to me and nods more fervently this time

 

“Sorry. I’ll eat more”

 

She’s eating now. A lot and so fast. As if to make up for the slow eating she’s been doing so far. Kriff. I think I may have said that last part a bit too harshly. More like a command.

 

“Hey hey, slow down, you’re going to choke” She does so and backs up a bit from the table, readjusting herself

 

I sigh

 

“Look, Rey. I know you I’ve been a jerk to you. More than a jerk even…” Rey looks at me like it’s the understatement of the century

 

“I don’t know how, but I’m going to prove it to you, Rey. I’m going to prove to you that I’m willing to try and that I’ll be a good husband and a good father” I emphasized the last part. I can feel how protective Rey is of our daughter but I want to show her that I can be a good parent too. That she doesn’t have to hide her away from me

 

Rey moved her lips a bit, ready to say something when someone rudely interrupted us

 

“Yes?” I snapped

 

“Forgive me, your majesties, but your councilors are asking for an urgent meeting, there’s an emergency”

 

Kriff. Of all the times. Usually, I wouldn’t be disturbed unless it was really urgent so that meant I had to go, but things were just starting to get better. At least I and Rey had started talking without me going off like a total ass.

 

She sees me having an internal debate and she places her hand on top of mine.

 

“Kylo…”

 

The gesture surprises me and in instinct, I roughly take my hand away from her. She’s startled and backs away from me thinking she’s done something wrong… she looks worried

 

“Sorry. It’s fine, Rey. What is it?”

 

“You should go… it’s fine. I can eat on my own. I’ve been eating on my own ever since… well ever since you arrived here really”

 

I thought I wouldn’t feel any guiltier than I was already but somehow that statement just made my heartache.

 

 “Rey…”

 

“Honestly! It’s fine. I don’t want to keep you from anything. Getting an earful from your men for being a distraction is not something I want to go through twice anyways” She tries to force a laugh and- wait!

“Wait for what?”

 

“I said it’s fine. I can eat on my own. Go to your meeting”

 

“No! Not that part. The part about you getting-”

 

“Reprimanded? Oh yeah. Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson. As if I’d do anything stupid to get my garden walk privileges removed”

 

“I’m sorry, Rey, but what the krif are you talking about?! Garden Privileges? Reprimanded? Who did this? On whose orders? What were you told!?”

 

“That guy with that red hair? Um… Husk?”

 

“Hux!?”

 

“Yeah! He confined me to this small room on the other side of the palace every time I was being a distraction to you or I was being too rebellious. I don’t even know what he means by that. I just didn’t like that he was parading me like some toy I guess, but I adapted. I always do. When he started restricting my movements I guess I just adjusted and did everything he asked of me”

 

“Asked of you??? Like what?”

 

“He’d make me stand for hours in the throne room remember? You’d be sitting there going over your duties and the two of you wouldn’t let me leave or sit down at least because you wanted to show everyone that you had made me submissive to you”

 

She was starting to sound irritated like I should’ve known all of this and honestly I was getting irritated as well. But not at Rey. No. I was mad at Hux! I was too wrapped up in my duties as an emperor in the throne room that I didn’t even get to notice that Rey was there by my side in the back.

 

“And you did tell him you were tired right?”

 

“Yes of course I did. I had found out I was pregnant already and Iw ante to rest or just sit down at least, but whenever I asked to sit down he’d tell me to sit on the cold floor or straddle your lap. To be honest I was often close to accepting either offer even when he’d done it just to mock me”

 

I banged my fists hard on the table making everyone in the room, including Rey, jump. Hux was going to pay for this. I knew some of this was my fault but kriff… the way Rey looked at me when she explained. She’s so helpless and she doesn’t deserve any of this and not once did she complain to me.

 

Not once did she cause a scene. She just took all the trials that life gave her and carried it like a strong woman- even when she didn’t have to- even when she didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. The more I thought into it the more I got mad at myself than at Hux

 

My own behavior towards her made everyone else think it was ok for them to do something as bad as what Hux did. It infuriated me to no end.

 

“You there!” I pointed to the attendant who had called me in for a meeting “Bring my wife’s food and bring it to the meeting. Rey, you’re coming with me”

 

“What? I was-”

 

“Trust me and just come with me”

 

I didn’t even give her any chance to argue, I just took her hand and quickly dressed her so that we could both go to the meeting. I had to set everything straight once and for all. I had to call Hx out and I had to tell everyone to not even think about messing with my wife

 

“Kylo, did I say something wrong again?” She meekly asked as I dragged her through the halls, guards rushing to keep up with our pace

 

“Not at all, Rey. In fact, I think you’d quite enjoy the show I have for you today…”

 

As soon as we got inside the meeting room everyone stood up and bowed when they saw me. When they looked up to see that Rey was following behind me they were all confused

 

“Your majesty… I wasn’t aware that the princess would be joining us. Surely a little girl like her has no business in the matters that we are going to discuss today”

 

“She’s your empress, Hux. My daughter, the one in my wife’s womb will be princess… my wife, on the other hand, is an empress” I bit out and everyone murmured and some even gasped when I had just revealed to everyone that she was pregnant

 

Hux stuttered trying to compose himself after being belittled like that. I smirked a bit at his uneasiness

 

“W-womb- she’s pregnant?”

 

“Yes. She is. One reason why I took her here actually was to tell you all. So that in case any of you…” I glared hard at Hux “…Tried to even think of making my wife go through any physical difficulties, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill. Understood?”

 

Everyone was being cordial at least and said yes and even congratulated us. This made Hux even more embarrassed

 

“Also, my wife is well educated in the field of politics. It does run in the family after all. Growing up as a future ruler, I’m sure she was taught by the great teachers. I dare even say she’s more qualified in some areas than you, Hux”

 

“- I- I just meant that… that we have no seat here…” Nice save, but that won’t last long “Surely if you want the empress to be comfortable you’d rather she rest somewhere and-”

 

I cut Hux off “That’s fine, general, she can have your seat. Stand up now”

 

Hux’ jaw dropped and I swear for a brief moment I saw a small smile on Rey’s face. He looked to the other men present int eh meeting looking for someone to back him up but they were all hiding their faces. He had clearly lost the fight. As if some general could even stand up to me… the emperor

 

Hux stood up still in disbelief and I sat Rey down on the chair. She felt a little uncomfortable being in there after taking Hux’ seat but now I could see she was sort of smirking. She obviously loved that display I gave her

 

After I sat Rey down, I sat down as well and everyone else followed. Hux tried frantically to look for some way out but I stopped him

 

“Where do you think you’re going, general? We have a meeting” I asked all innocently

 

“I was going to grab a seat and-”

 

“No need for that. Just stand there in the corner.” Again Hux was still shocked at the way I treated him. Serves him right. I know I’d been a jerk to Rey but even I had the manners not to let a woman stand for so long without giving her seat

 

He went to the corner nearest me but I stopped him

 

“No not that corner. The one there” I pointed to the one in the back of the room, farthest away from me

 

Hux slowly walked and I could see him seething now

 

I began the meeting and I swear it was all worth it. Seeing Hux reduced to some standing attendant. He had to shout just so that I could hear him, and I even berated him for not speaking loud enough. Some of my officers even laughed a bit at his discomfort

 

Sometime during the meeting I even let Rey finish eating, this made Hux even madder. I didn't care though. I wanted to make it up to Rey and in half an hour she was beginning to smile at me as if in thanks

 

She clearly didn’t get what I was trying to do at first, but once she caught on that I was embarrassing Hux for all the times he treated her horribly, she was giggling too herself and even went in to whisper a quick thanks on my ear

 

I kissed her cheeks in front of everyone when she did that. The way she whispered to me made me so jittery with excitement

 

When the meeting was done, Hux tried to go after me and Rey to talk about some stuff but I snubbed him and went on to walk back to our rooms.

 

This time Rey was the one who held onto my hands. She was the one who was clutching to my side and holding onto me. I tried to remain impassive but I couldn’t help it. She was beginning to warm up to me

 

I had to apologize more and prove my worth to her, but this was definitely a good start. By the time we got to our room, Rey would see the surprise that I got for her that would totally I would use to win her for good

 

I was so excited myself just thinking of how much she’d love me for my surprise

 

“Wait”

 

I stopped her right before our doors

 

“Hm?”

 

“Um… I just want you to know I have a surprise for you. I gave orders during the meeting. I… I hope you’ll appreciate it and take it in as a sign that I trust you. That I acknowledge I was being a jerk to you and that I want to make it up to you. I want to prove my worth to you, Rey. You deserve only the best.” I was rambling now… the more I spoke the more ideas went into my head.

 

Rey took my bicep and stood on her toes and in an instant, our lips met for the briefest moment of time

 

“Thank you, Kylo. I get it. I do. You don’t have to explain any further. What you did back there… after I told you what Hux did to… I… I want you to know too that I’m willing too. I’m willing to make things work between us”

 

Butterflies were still flying in my stomach. Iw as to happy about the kiss that I barely comprehended that she was extending her own olive branch to me. We both smiled at each other and I kissed her forehead

 

“Now what surprise did you have for me?”

 

I smirked before opening the door. The moment Rey’s eyes saw what was before her, she screamed

 

“Rose!”

 

“Rey!”

 

They ran for each other and hugged tightly. Both of them fell on the floor. Their eyes were a bit teary but they didn’t care. Even in the force, I felt Rey’s happiness. For me, that was enough. More than enough. To see my Rey happy after all the sadness I caused her, it was well worth some resistance prisoner

 

When the hug broke out Rey went back to hug me and thanked me. I simply kissed her once more. This surprised Rose who I bet didn’t think we’d ever get that close. I bet she thought Iw as some sort of killing machine, not the love stuck man before her. But I was definitely smitten with Rey. And the way she returned my kiss, I knew she was growing feelings for me too

 

Things were definitely getting better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Rose will be team Kylo so easily? Should I add some smut? Is this going well? How do you like it? Don't be shy to tell me anything hehe :)))


	11. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh so because I’m pregnant I’m fragile too? Let’s get one thing straight here, Your Grace. I’m small, but I’m definitely not weak. So come on and show me what you and your knight’s got”
> 
> A Sassy Rey, a stuttering Dark Emperor, and their ever-loyal 3rd-wheel bestie walk into a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update but I figured I wanted to finish all my academic stuff before writing once again so that I don't lose my momentum. Well, I'm finally done with the semester and so done with college. That means no more distractions! Yey!!! Your kudos and comments have all been so heart-warming over the past few hell weeks. This is a bit of a filler before get moving with the plot. Again sorry. Here goes nothing.

Third-person

 

“So I should probably give you two some space. I’ll be right in my office if you need me.”

 

“It’s fine, Kylo. You don’t have to go.”

 

“No please. I insist…”

 

Kylo gives Rey one last kiss before giving the two of them some alone time. Rose all smiles to Kylo until he closes the door, leaves the two of them by themselves.

 

“I thought Poe had helped you escape!” Rey said as she grabbed Rose by her shoulders

 

“They didn’t get to me in time, but that’s alright. But what about you? Princess, are you ok? Did he hurt you? Has he forced you to do anything? I don’t know what he did, but I’ll get us out of here, you hear me, Rey?”

 

“Rose, calm down, ok. I’m fine. Really”

 

“Look, Rey. I get it. You don’t want to go into it. And it’s fine. I’m not pressuring you to tell me what he’s done to you. I just want to tell you that whatever it is we’ll get through this”

 

“You’re just like Poe” Rey sighs

 

“Poe? So he did find you in time…” Rose slowly realized the truth that Rey chose to stay. But it wasn’t a welcomed truth to her

 

“Wait so if Poe did find you… then why are you still here?”

 

Rey smiled at her. She wasn’t sure how she was going to explain this to her closest friend, but she took her hand and sat the two of them down

 

“Rose… I want you to understand something. Whatever it is, I’m about to tell you I want you to accept it. I want you to understand that I’m doing this because I want to. I’m not brainwashed, or anything” Rey tried her best to prepare Rose so that she wouldn’t freak out as Poe did.

 

Rose meanwhile was getting more and more worried about what Rey was going to say. She simply nodded to urge her to keep explaining.

 

“I want to stay here. Because…” She makes Rose open her palm and feel her stomach hoping Rose would get it… “There’s life inside me that’s growing and…”

 

Before Rey is about to finish, Rose stands up and gasps. She’s just shocked. She just doesn’t show if she’s ok with it or not, but she just stands there in shock looking at Rey and realizing what her words and all its implications meant

 

“Rey…”

 

“I know what you’re going to say. Poe gave me run down. I can see it from your face…”

 

Once again Rey was cut-off by Rose as she launched herself to Rey in a big hug

 

“Oh my force, princess! I want to cry. I’m so happy for you!” Rey was just as surprised as Rose now as she slowly gave in to her embrace. Rey was so worried about Rose hating her for what happened, but she too just wants to cry, knowing that her closest friend in the world is happy for her.

 

“You’re not mad?” Rey said, trying to break the emotional moment between the two of them slowly

 

“Mad? Are you kidding me? Rey, I’m so happy for you.”

 

Both of them had tears in their faces. For a moment they just looked at each other trying to reminisce in such a short time

 

“But wait… does…” Rose looks around as if to make sure the coast is clear, “Does he know?” She whispers the last part

 

“Who? Kylo? Of course, he does. He’s the father.”

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

Rose continues to stare at Rey and Rey is just trying to figure out how to go about this

 

“Look, Rose. I want to stay. I really do. Kylo’s been cruel to me before; I admit that. But now, he’s starting to change. It’s still all very new, but he even went against his general for me just a few hours ago in a meeting. It was all very surreal. I hope you get me.”

 

She waits for Rose and her reply

 

Rose looks like she’s still contemplating on the right words to say. A million thoughts went through her head. She wanted Rey to get out. Or at least Kylo to leave them and their planet alone. But from the look in Rey’s eyes, Rose, for the first time in her life saw hope in Rey’s eyes. Rey had no parents growing up, and even though Kenobi tried to fill up that void, she knew that nothing would compare to having a family of her own. And who was she to deny her that happiness?

 

“If it makes you happy… then I’m all for it.”

She smiles warmly at her friend and engulfs her in a tight hug once more

 

It was clear to Rey by then that she would have no issues with Rose and her current situation. She just wished Poe had reacted the way Rose had.

 

“So! Is it a boy or a girl?” The two giggle like the naughty children they were once

 

\-----------

 

Kylo was going through another meeting with, but this time it was with his knights. He was assessing private plans to destroy the resistance should his military plans fail. His knights were his last resort… and not once in his life had they ever failed him. It was not going to change now.

 

After a while, he felt a surge in the force. He quickly stands up and apparently the other knights can feel it too.

 

“Master… what was that?”

 

Ashnak Ren whispers and looks around hoping to find the source. Kylo focuses on the energy he just felt as he tries to look for where it came from. His knights did the same, but he was the first one to realize what it was. He bolts up and heads for his private quarters

 

“Dismissed!”

 

The knights are confused but don’t question him. They give Kylo a swift bow right as his cape flies past them.

 

Through the halls, he walks fast to his wife. She’s still there in the room where she left her and Rose is still there too. He hopes everything is fine. One thing he knows for sure was that there was another presence in the area. It felt like it meant no harm, which was why he didn’t alarm for security, but it was strong enough to make him leave his meeting and go to his wife.

 

\-----------------

 

“Rey!”

 

Kylo barges in the room like an animal on a hunting spree. His eyes scan the room in search for anything out of the ordinary, but all he sees is Rey, and Rose huddled up in the couch giggling with each other and completely surprised by Kylo’s sudden entrance

 

She stands up immediately worried that something had happened only to find the Kylo was just as equally confused.

 

“Kylo? What’s the matter?”

 

“I… didn’t you feel it?”

 

“Feel what?”

 

“I- I don’t know…”

 

“Well whatever it is I doubt it’s the same thing Rey has been feeling what with all that force hocus pocus thing she has,” Rose says, and the two friends giggle again

 

“Am I missing something?”

 

“Umm, why don’t you come to have a seat?” Rey offers

 

Kylo walks slowly towards Rey. Unsure about what’s going on and very wary at the same time. He’s still looking around if he missed anything.

 

The moment Kylo sinks into the couch, Rey carefully takes his hand. She’s looking at him to see if he’d protest, but so far he just lets her carry his hands. Kylo relishes the warmth of Rey’s hold.

 

Rey gently brings it over her stomach.

 

“Do you feel it?”

 

“Rey, I know you're pregnant but don’t you think it’s a bit too early to feel a heart beat?”

 

“No. Not a heartbeat. Feel it. Listen. Look. Absorb… do you sense it?”

 

In all honestly, Kylo doesn’t. At first, he’s scared. Perhaps something’s wrong with Rey? The baby? He hopes it’s neither and Rey’s calm exterior is enough to calm him down a bit

 

He’s about to ask once more, but that’s when he feels it

 

An energy so loud and so strong, one that could barely hold up to that of his knights combined. His baby’s force signature was glowing, and it was the most beautiful thing ever.

 

Rey can see Kylo’s obvious change from confused to just plain awestruck, and that’s how she knows Kylo’s gotten it.

 

Kylo looks at his hand and Rey’s stomach unbelievably before looking at Rey to confirm if what he felt was indeed what he thought it was. Rey nods as if understanding what he meant to ask before the question even left his mouth

 

“Kenobi, the man who practically raised me, said that my mother and father felt my force signature when I was just a few weeks old in my mother’s womb. They said it was the most cosmic thing they’ve ever felt. It makes me wonder if they felt the exact same thing we’re feeling right now.”

 

“Stronger”

 

“What?”

 

“I meant… what we’re feeling is probably stronger than what your parents feel. You, Rey, you’re strong. I can feel your force flowing around but our baby… barely a bean inside of you… it’s overpowering. I know she’ll be as stead fast as you.”

 

For some reason, Rey just wanted to cry. For now, she’d blame it on the hormones, but years later she’ll admit that Kylo Ren. Emperor of the galaxy made her feel so loved and cherished.

 

The moment Kylo saw tears flow out of Rey’s eyes, he took her in his arms and held her tight against his chest. They break their solemn embrace in a few seconds, and Rey turns to Rose who already has a handkerchief in hand for Rey.

 

They both give a little giggle as she wipes her tears away

 

Rose admits to herself that she only half-believed Rey was okay here with Kylo. Moments ago, part of her wanted to whisk Rey away from this all and let her live a happy life with someone who actually cared about her. It was too early to say for now, but at this moment. Seeing the way Kylo held Rey like she was the most precious thing in the world, made her forget about all the wrong things he’s done.

 

She won’t let him earn her trust that easy, but this was definitely a good step towards it.

 

“I should probably go,” Rose says

 

“What? It’s fine, Rose. Stay. Please”

 

Rose looks at Kylo hoping he’d like for her to stay as well, but deep down she just wanted the two of them to bond over the new life that was forming inside of Rey

 

“You should stay, Rose. I still have the training to go to with my knights anyways.”

 

“Your knights?” Rey asks

 

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve noticed them. Dressed sort of the way I dressed before I became emperor.”

 

“Can we watch?” This time it’s Rose asking

 

“Um… it’s not exactly something you might enjoy. It can get pretty barbaric at some point”

 

“Please, Kylo… I wanna see you train” Rey puts her hand out on Kylo’s shoulder. A bold move on her part considering how they’ve only been fine with talking so easily like this for a very very short amount of time.”

 

Kylo looks at Rey, surprised that she wants to watch him too.

 

“Oh I mean, if that’s ok with you. Wouldn’t want to impose.”

 

Rey instantly retrieves her hand realizing how upfront she’s acted. She once again tries to make herself feel small.

 

“I have some… stuff to do anyways” She lets out a fake chuckle hoping that this excuse of hers is the only thing that can save her from embarrassment for when he denies her request.

 

“No no,-no. It’s ok. But only if you’re absolutely sure. Like I said it’s barbaric and I wouldn’t want you to feel uneasy considering you’re with child and all.”

 

Rey scoffs. She may still hold some fear from Kylo, but she still hates it when she’s treated like a child. As if she can’t handle things like watching a bunch of men with laser swords fight. She has the force too. She’s could probably be as strong as Kylo if she practiced hard enough from a young age

 

“Of course I can handle it. I’m not easily scared if that’s what you’re implying”

 

“What? No, I would never imply that-”

 

“Then come on. I’ll even spar with you after just to prove to you I’m not some weak princess.”

 

“Rey, I swear I wasn’t thinking- Besides you shouldn’t spar with your condition.”

 

“Oh so because I’m pregnant I’m fragile too? Let’s get one thing straight here, Your Grace. I’m small, but I’m definitely not weak. So come on and show me what you and your knight’s got”

 

Rey stands and doesn’t even wait for Kylo to offer his elbow for support for her. If Kylo is honest with everything he’s said to her so far in an effort to gain her trust, then he won’t mind with her taking the lead and standing up to him every once in a while

 

Rey marches off to the door

 

Had that been anyone else who had talked to him in such a way he would’ve choked the person to death. But hearing those words come out of Rey’s mouth just made Rey look more and more… hot. In all honesty, Kylo never thought he’d be into seeing a woman like Rey take charge. But damn he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit turned on by her standing up to him

 

“Well? Are you coming?”

 

Rey shouts from the corner of the door

 

Kylo and Rose both shoot up from their seats. They look to each other and realize they’d both been shocked at what just happened and the two obediently follow Rey.

 

Kylo runs after Rey and keeping in mind the ferocity she had when she talked to him a while ago matched with the way her hips swayed like it could make men of power kneel… Kylo thought, what a woman indeed.

 

He smirks as he matches her strides and surprises her by holding her by the small of her back. He hopes she won’t mind that he’s being too touchy in public and Rey can’t help but like the way she’s being held. Closer to Kylo by his side.

 

The two don’t show each other that they both smiling a little bit by this display of affection. But everyone who sees them knows.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment. I want to know what you guys think. Love you all!


End file.
